Dance of the JaKha'jay
by Ja-Kha'jay
Summary: With the fall of the Septim Dynasty imminent, can one woman give hope to the fractured Empire? Starts slow, but picks up. Rated for death etc.
1. Prologue: Dance of the JaKha'jay 1

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Prologue: Dance of the ja-Kha'jay (1).

Nhad-hatta IV, the current spiritual leader of Khajiit, sat in his lavish Torval palace. He was worried, not by the Bosmer his guards caught poaching moon-sugar from one of his estates, but for a rather different reason. He looked up at the sky, where Masser and Secunda, the twin moons of Tamriel, danced their cosmic ballet. Tonight, of all nights, the moons worried him, as a third moon appeared in the sky between them. This new moon, a blue world, had marked his own birth, and now marked the birth of a new Mane. This did not bode well for him, as his career would come to an end, should this rival survive. He called to one of his Cathay-Raht bodyguards, and hatched a plan to find more information about the infant, and how it could be best dispatched. He dismissed the guard, who went off to make the arrangements, and turned to regard the three moons again.

Far away, beyond the borders of the Elsweyr Confederacy, in a small town called Border Watch, a Khajiiti woman moaned in the pain of childbirth. There were other women in the room, all khajiit, aiding her through the trial. It would be a difficult birth. They all remained oblivious to the three glowing moons outside. The men-folk however, had remained outside, while the women tended to the women's business. They watched these moons with a sense of foreboding.

Many leagues north of Border Watch, Chancellor Ocato sat in the council chambers of White Gold Tower, shuffling papers and preparing to go home for the night. It had been difficult running the Empire over the last few months, since Martin Septim had given his life to save Tamriel. He had been stuck as to what to do next, how best to decide who should ascend the throne. Grandmaster Jauffre and the Blades had been lying low, forging a new Amulet of Kings from the diamond gifted to the Hero of Kvatch by the dying Emperor. A guard come into the room, and alerted Ocato to something be should see. Ocato left the chambers, and went outside. The guard pointed to three glowing moons. Ocato frowned. He knew that the three moons signal trouble from Elsweyr, sooner or later. Especially if his suspicions were correct.

Grandmaster Jauffre gazed at the triple moons. He knew little of the Khajiit legends, but what he did know had been gifted to him in the form of a book by the Hero of Kvatch. He pored over the significance of the three moons, but unknowingly reached the came conclusion as Ocato. There would be trouble, especially if his suspicions were correct.

And all the while the woman wailed in pain, as she birthed her child. The Khajiit women in the room fell silent as one held up the infant. The child was a Mane, thick fur which would later be braided, already growing in a thin ruff around his neck. Aside form this; the child was also a half-breed. The father had obviously been a human, but the colour of the infant's pale skin ruled out a redguard. The child wailed loudly as it got its first breath of cold air. His tail curled around the woman's wrist, and balled fists waved through the air. The women cleaned the infant off, and wrapped him in some cloth. He was given to his mother, who began to nurse him immediately. The women glanced at each other, and then left the small building. The men did not need to ask what breed the child was. They knew that the child was a Mane, and they knew that trouble would come of it once the current Mane learned of the infant's existence.


	2. 1: Gathering Information

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Discalaimer: I forgot it in the prologue but meh. I do not own Oblivion or its characters. However all original characters are my own. If you wish to use them, ask.

Chapter One – Gathering information

The moons danced in the night sky, but there was no sign of the third moon from the week before. A large richly dressed Cathay-Raht, descended from the hills into the small town. He was riding a Senche-tiger, which was seldom seen outside the Confederacy. Both he and his mount were heavily armoured, which identified them as part of the Mane's personal guard. He gestured to his companions, who were almost identical to them.

"This is where I leave you my brothers. Vaba Do'Shurh'do." He waved them off with the Khajiiti expression. His companions were traveling to Morrowind and the Black Marsh. Other guards had been dispatched to other provinces, but he drew the straw for Cyrodiil. He nudged his mount to a building resembling an inn. He dismounted, and tied his cousin to the bar outside. He went in, and found the place smelling somewhat like cheese. He had heard of the proprietor, some crazy cheese-loving Khajiit lady. He found her asleep inside, woke her and hired a room for the evening.

He woke in the morning after a restless sleep, to the sound and smell of someone cooking downstairs. He walked down, leaving his ceremonial scimitar upstairs. The crazy cheese lady offered him some eggs, and he gratefully obliged. After he devoured these he took a small pouch out of his pocket. He stuck his finger inside and licked the powder off his fur. The crazy cheese lady watched him intently, having spotted him eating the moon sugar. He beckoned her over.

"I'm looking for information." He said, not bothering to introduce himself.

"Well that depends on what information you want. From the look if it, you work for the Mane, and seek his rival." The lady said.

"You are correct." And he placed a small amount of moon sugar on the table.

This swiftly vanished.

"Then you are too slow." The lady said.

"How so?"

More moon sugar made a brief appearance on the table.

"The child was born here in Border Watch, but the mother headed north the day after the birth."

The guard frowned, this did not bode well.

"Where was she headed?" He asked.

More moon sugar.

"North, perhaps the Imperial city, but there are many places north of here. She could be in Skyrim for all I know." The crazy cheese lady gulped up another portion of moon sugar.

"Where did she live?"

"In a small shack down the road."

The guard, J'manna, thanked her and walked off, leaving the pouch of moon sugar on the table. This quickly vanished into the proprietor's pocket.

J'manna pushed the door open. It wasn't locked. Either the inhabitant was lazy, or was not coming back. The bareness of the place made him jump to the latter conclusion. There was not much left, if there was much to begin with. Perhaps the mother had only been using Border Watch as a safe haven to hide throughout the pregnancy.

"Why?" he said to himself, as he walked through each room.

He picked a piece of paper up from the floor. It was a copy of the Black Horse Courier, the Cyrodiil newspaper. It was dated the day after the third moon had appeared in the sky. It was about the unusual conjunction of Masser and Secunda the night before. There was an article from someone at the Arcane University, commenting that this usually heralded the birth of the Mane form of Khajiit. This was nothing new to J'manna. There was also an interview with the High Chancellor Ocato, who suspected that he was expecting trouble from Elsweyr because of the moons, but he did not say why he thought this.

"Perhaps this Chancellor knows something." J'manna said to himself. He stuffed the paper into his pocket.

"Perhaps I should see this Ocato." He left the shack. He didn't even bother to close the door.

Ocato watched J'manna's movements inside the shack through a magic stone which had been secreted into a wooden beam in the ceiling. He watched as the armoured Khajiit pored over the Black Horse Courier. He frowned when the Khajiit had said he'd pay him a visit. Ocato knew who the man was looking for, as the mother fleeing had confirmed his suspicions. Doubly so, once he saw the child's face through the smoky stone. He watched the Khajiit leave the building, heard what the man muttered, and then called an aide.

"I will be leaving the City to visit an old friend. Please let the rest of the Council know I shall return in a few days." Ocato dismissed the aide, and went home. He gathered a few things together, before he left the Imperial city.

A couple of days later, Jauffre was eating dinner with Cloud Ruler Temple's newest visitor. He hadn't seen her for months. She had left the Temple abruptly, a short time after the Oblivion Crisis, seeming to disappear entirely. She was the Hero of Kvatch, and she had returned to Cloud Ruler Temple a couple of weeks before. She had arrived in the dead of night, and had nearly been shot by the guards before she called up her identity. She had returned and brought with her something that would cause a lot of strife between Cyrodiil and the Elsweyr Confederacy. She had brought her son. Jauffre had immediately given her asylum, expecting the Dark Brotherhood or some other assassin to be hot on their heels.

Another Blade came in and whispered something in Jauffre's ear. He looked troubled.

"What is it?" M'rassi asked, clutching her child close.

"There is someone coming up the mountain path." Jauffre said, rising.

M'rassi remained seated and Jauffre left.

He went outside and out to the watch towers. He spied the rider. It was obvious that this was no Dark Brotherhood assassin. Nor any assassin at all. The rider was none other than High Chancellor Ocato.

"Open the Gates!" Jauffre called. Ha dashed down to greet Ocato, who was leading his horse up the stairs by the time he got there.

"High Chancellor Ocato, what brings this honour?" Jauffre bowed.

"You know what brings this visit, Jauffre. Is she inside?" Ocato nodded to the Great Hall.

"Yes." Jauffre nodded and went back inside, Ocato in tow.

M'rassi stood when she saw Ocato enter the room. She curtsied as well as she could, juggling her son in one arm.

"Your house has been searched by a large armoured Khajiit. I think he is looking for you, and the baby. This is the child?" Ocato asked her politely.

"Yes, Chancellor. Once again, I thank you for placing the shew stone in my ceiling." M'rassi held the infant out to him.

Ocato took the child and studied him, from his tiny ears, to his tiny toes. He looked mostly Khajiit, as hypothesized by a book he'd once read. He had tiny pointed and furry Khajiit ears and a stumpy tail with a well defined tuft at the end, characteristic of the Mane. He had a reduced muzzle, though this was likely due to his human blood, and instead of the Khajiiti retractable claws, he had proper fingernails and toenails. The infant also had blue eyes, rare in Khajiit, and definitely a trait inherited from his father. He also had a fine ruff of fur around his neck, which was also characteristic of the Mane. Apart from these subtle differences the child could have been almost any breed of Khajiit. The baby wailed at being away from his mother, but Ocato cradled him gently and cooed an Altmer lullaby. M'rassi smiled at the sight of the High Chancellor cradling her son.

Jauffre just stared.

"He looks very healthy. May I enquire as to the identity of the father?" Ocato asked.

"You know who he was." M'rassi said. "Martin…"

"I'd thought as much. You are the Hero of Kvatch, and spent a lot of time with him before he… You were lovers, and it was only natural that this could happen. I just wanted official confirmation." Ocato handed the infant back to M'rassi.

"Yes, but I had no idea that he would be a Mane." M'rassi cuddled the baby close.

"Yes, it does present some unique problems. What do you think the current Mane would do if he found out about this?" Ocato asked.

"He would naturally seek to kill his rival." Jauffre answered.

"That's correct." M'rassi concluded.

"Once he learns of the boy's parentage he wouldn't dare touch him. Would he?" Ocato asked worriedly.

"I don't know." M'rassi said.

"He better not, because as it stands this boy…" All three looked down at the infant. "Is the only heir to the Dragon Throne. If the new Amulet of Kings accepts him…" Jauffre trailed off.

"How goes the forge?" Ocato asked.

"Well enough, but no one here is an experienced goldsmith." Jauffre produced the Amulet so far from his monk's robes.

The diamond shone in the firelight, a gold rim outlining the teardrop shape. A simple leather cord was laced through the top. It was beautiful, but it was obvious they wanted the goldsmith to forge the chain.

Ocato took his own gold chain from around his neck, and handed it to Jauffre "Here."

Jauffre removed the leather strap, and threaded the chain through the Amulet.

"Perfect." Jauffre said, and he glanced at M'rassi.

M'rassi passed the infant to Ocato again. Jauffre carefully placed the Amulet around the child's neck, watching for any sign of something wrong. If the Amulet did not accept the lad as the heir, then the Amulet would likely kill him, so Jauffre was ready the whisk the Amulet off the boy just in case. Instead, the Amulet glowed with a pale red light, emanating from the core of the stone.

Jauffre grinned at the baby.

"Behold! The next Dragon born!"

J'manna rode up to the bridge crossing Lake Rumare to the Imperial City. There were two guards on either side of the arch. They stepped out and crossed their spears.

"You must leave your mount here at the stable." One of them announced.

"Are you sure?" J'manna asked.

"We cannot allow such a large beast into the City."

"Fine, but if he eats every horse in the stable it's your fault, and not mine. Clear?" J'manna stated.

"You are not in the position to be threatening me." The guard said.

"I should think I am. I am riding a Senche, and you are not." J'manna taunted.

The large cat snorted, and snarled to complement J'manna's taunt. The guards looked startled.

"He will not attack men until I say so, but as for horses…they are his favourite meal." J'manna chuckled.

The guards hesitated, glanced at each other and stood aside.

"Very well. But if there is any commotion in the City, it's your fault and not ours."

J'manna growled at the guards as he rode past. Half-way across the bridge, he slowed his mount to a slow walk.

"Easy lad, we don't want them to think we are attacking anyone." He patted his mount on the shoulders.

The Senche gave an obliging grunt, and slowed his pace. J'manna passed through the main gates into the Imperial City. He followed the road straight, and came to the palace gates. Two more guards, more richly armoured than the ones guarding the bridge, barred his way.

"We cannot allow you into the Council Chambers armed so." The guard stated.

J'manna placed his ceremonial scimitar at the guard's feet and pushed past them into the building. Inside was cool and semi-dark, there was another door, wide open, where a huge round table stood, with numerous seats. Most of these were full.

J'manna strode purposely into the room.

"Excuse me!" A Dark Elf in rich garb declared. "The Council is in session, please leave."

"I need to speak to High Chancellor Ocato concerning am urgent matter." J'manna bowed before the council.

A Khajiit councilor stood. "You come from the Mane of Elsewyr. Presumably this is about the Mane's new rival?"

"Naturally, the Mane seeks an audience with the Mother of the child. I presumed Ocato would know where to find her." J'manna explained.

"That's High Chancellor Ocato to you. The Mane seeks to kill the child." The Khajiit councilor stated. "He does not want a rival to his power. Unfortunately for him, the Mane was born outside of Elsweyr."

"You know this, how?" J'manna laid his ears back.

"If the child was born in Elsweyr, the Mane would not have sent you. And the child would already be dead." The Khajiit man answered.

"Good point." J'manna's tail began to flick back and forth.

"Anyway, if you think we'd know where the child, or even the mother, is then you are sadly mistaken. The province is so large we cannot even keep track of all births and deaths. The child would not exist officially until the next census. But even then, the child might slip through our fingers." An Altmer interjected.

"Another good point." J'manna was getting tired of this.

"Besides, even if Chancellor Ocato were here," The khajiit said, pointing to an empty chair. "He would already have thrown you out for interrupting council."

"Where is he then?"

"Visiting an old friend is all he told us. Now leave." The Dunmer told him firmly.

J'manna scowled and stalked out.

He led his Senche through the City, and asked the locals where Chancellor Ocato's house was. He didn't plan to break in. He let the Senche sniff Ocato's scent off the front door. He was going to do this the old-fashioned way.

M'rassi slept peacefully in the Emperor's suite in Cloud Ruler Temple. Her baby lay in the bed beside her, also sleeping peacefully. The guard outside the door was also sleeping peacefully, but for another reason. He'd been drugged, with some ether on a rag. The shadow gently lowered the guard to the floor, so as not to wake the people sleeping in the adjacent rooms. He carefully slid the door across, and went over the threshold. He slid it shut behind him. He tiptoed as quietly as he could over to the bed, and drew out his long curved blade. He brought it down, and found it blocked by a short glass dagger, which the sleeping mother had hidden under a pillow. The shadow's metal boots on the floor had woken her, and she reached under her pillow, and saved her skin by her lightning fast reflexes. She leapt out of the bed, and cried out, as she lunged at her attacker. Jauffre and Ocato charged in, barely dressed, but both with swords in their hands. They grabbed M'rassi's attacker, and dragged him to the floor. Jauffre held his blade to the attacker's throat. He was a large well-built Cathay-Raht, like M'rassi, and he was dressed in ornate armour.

"Who are you?" M'rassi hissed at him, cradling her baby in her arms.

"I am no one." He man stated.

"Yeah, I don't think you are no one." M'rassi paced up and down the room.

"I am Ri'sallidad." He told her.

"Nah-uh I don't think so." And she delivered a swift kick to the Khajiit's groin.

Jauffre and Ocato both winced at the mans pain, but said nothing.

"I don't think you are dead. You look very much alive to me." M'rassi said.

"I-I work for the Mane!" the Khajiit protested.

"No kidding. I could tell that from your armour." M'rassi stopped in front of him, readying another kick.

"My name is J'manna!" The Khajiit admitted hurriedly, sparing his groin from another assault.

"That's better isn't it, J'manna?" M'rassi narrowed her eyes.

The Khajiit nodded slowly, avoiding the sharp blade at his throat.

"Good, now why did you try to kill me?" M'rassi asked acidly, her tail lashing the air in rage.

"Not you, the child." J'manna croaked.

Jauffre jerked a little at the confession, the katana drawing a small line of blood on the captives exposed neck. "The killing of an innocent child is a crime!" he spat.

"The Mane of Elsewyr has been doing it for centuries. That is how he remains in power when new rivals are born. He only lets one live if he is old, and must train his replacement." J'manna explained.

"Brutal, but not unheard of." Ocato said.

Jauffre and M'rassi stared at the Elf.

"Killing rivals for power is surprisingly common place. How else to you think King Llethan of Mournhold was replaced by Helseth. However, Llethan was not a child." Ocato frowned.

"Still, my son is outside of Elsweyr, and of no threat to the Mane!" M'rassi declared.

"The last one. He was born in Skyrim! The Mane's reach is great, but eventually a rival will learn of his status and seek the Mane." J'manna defended.

"How did you fin us here? This place is supposed to be hidden!" M'rassi said.

"I learned the child was born Border Watch, after which I went to pay a visit to Ocato," The High Chancellor winced at this. "But he was already gone from the Imperial City. My Senche tracked him north to here. It was remarkably easy to get in. This fortress is not protected from the rear." The prisoner declared.

"Where is the Senche?" M'rassi asked, fearful for the guards outside.

"He is on the roof." J'manna stated simply.

Jauffre removed his blade from underneath the captive's chin, and left the room. Ocato shifted, and continued to hold the large Khajiit.

"I tell you what." M'rassi said, flicking her tail. "We will let you go. You will deliver a message to the Mane. Tell him he can not have this child. My son is the only heir to the throne of Tamriel. As such, he must survive."

J'manna thought for a moment, mulling the revelation over. "Very well." He eventually said.

He visibly deflated, and relaxed all his muscles. M'rassi nodded to the High Chancellor, who removed his sword from J'manna's neck. J'manna didn't move.

"May I see the child please?" J'manna sighed.

"Drop all of your weapons, even the concealed dagger, and perhaps she will allow it." Ocato said.

J'manna did as he was told. After learning the lad was heir to the Dragon Throne, he knew that killing the child was out of the question. He wanted to examine the child, before reporting back to Nhad-hatta. His boss would not be pleased, but perhaps there was something to be gained here. M'rassi glared at Ocato, and gave the infant to J'manna. J'manna studied the child for a few moments, and when the baby stirred he hummed a Khajiiti lullaby, and gave him back to his mother.

"What is the child's name?" J'manna asked politely.

"His name is Ja-Kha'jay, for he truly is a fated child. The Moon-strings dictated his birth, and so Moon-String shall be his name." M'rassi told him.

Ocato nodded approval, and J'manna nodded in solemn acceptance. M'rassi noticed her scant clothing, and noted Ocato was also poorly dressed, and quickly snatched a blouse from a nearby drawer.

"Ocato, can you show our guest the way out. But he will leave his Senche. Let him walk on his own two feet." M'rassi said quickly.

Ocato nodded, and escorted J'manna from the room.

M'rassi sighed and looked at her son. Ja-Kha'jay lay on the bed, sleeping quietly. She climbed back into bed, and held the infant close.

"Sweet dreams, my son."


	3. 2: Fragmentation

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Chapter 2 – Fragmentation

"What do you mean, we can't kill him?" Nhad-hatta shouted.

"Exactly that your holiness. We just can not kill him." J'manna cowered beneath his master's rage.

"And why is that?" The Mane asked.

"He is the heir to the Dragon throne." J'manna told him.

"Hrrargh!" Nhad-hatta threw a cup at J'manna, who easily dodged it. "Why must the ja-

kha'jay torment me!"

"Incidentally, the mother named the child after the moon-strings."

"The Lunar Lattice taunts me even more! Who is the mother?"

"The Hero of Kvatch, M'rassi." J'manna said.

"Great." Nhad-hatta rolled his eyes.

"The father of the child was none other than Martin Septim. He and M'rassi ended the Oblivion Crisis." J'manna informed him.

Nhad-hatta thought to himself, of how Elsweyr was affected. The gates had opened up all over the province. The tribes in the desert had fended off the daedra reasonably well, due to their combat experience. The settled peoples had fared rather poorly, though the City Guard had killed many daedra, it was a blessing from Alkosh himself when the gates vanished. The whole Empire had rejoiced once the invasion ended, but before long people had realized the Empire had no Emperor. Nhad-hatta had considered announcing Elsweyr's independency, but had not acted on the decision. Now it seemed there was an heir, but that heir was a rival to the Mane's power. His head was beginning to hurt from thinking about it.

"-Holiness?" J'manna asked, breaking Nhad-hatta from his reverie.

"What!" the Mane asked, braids rustling softly.

"What do you want me to do?" J'manna asked.

Nhad-hatta thought to himself for a moment. "I want you to deliver the word to the rest of the guard. Tell them the borders of Elsweyr are now closed, and that they are to patrol every inch of the border. You are to get a new Senche, ride to the Imperial City, and inform them that the Elsweyr Confederacy is no longer a part of the Empire."

"Yes your Holiness." J'manna bowed and left.

"Ocato, it's beautiful!" M'rassi exclaimed when High Chancellor Ocato let her into the Imperial suite at the top of White Gold Tower.

"Of course it's beautiful, did you think the royal family would live in anything less?" Ocato said, opening up some blue velvet curtains.

Midday sun poured into the room, and everything lit up even more. The room was lavishly decorated with paintings and tapestries on the walls. There were plush rugs, and ornate furniture, and this was just the entranceway. There were five doors leading of the main room. Ocato unlocked the center door. The next room was even more extravagant than the last. There was a magnificent four post bed, complete with a red velvet duvet. A cozy sofa sat against one wall, and a plush rug lay in front of the fire place. Exotic plants from all provinces were arranged around the room, including sugarcane from southern Elsweyr. There was even a painting of her brother Ra'jissan casting Dagoth Ur from Red Mountain. M'rassi chuckled at the picture, as the painter had given him great big bulgy muscles, which, last time she saw her brother, he didn't have. Ocato saw her laughing at the picture.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I've spotted a picture of my brother. I think his wife Ahnassi painted it." M'rassi pointed at the signature.

"She's very good. Anyway, this is the Emperor's room, but I think you should be able to sleep in here. This would have been Martin's room, had he survived…" Ocato trailed off.

M'rassi looked thoughtful, remembering the last time she had seen Martin alive, when he'd banished Mehrunes Dagon back into Oblivion.

"Your thinking of that last night, aren't you?" Ocato asked.

M'rassi nodded slowly.

"I know it must be difficult, loosing someone you loved. I lost both my wife and child during the crisis, though I did not know until after you had left with Jauffre and Baurus. I mourned them, and have moved on. I still have a long life ahead, and I do not want to spend that time mourning my loss…"

"I know Ocato," M'rassi wrapped her arm around him, careful not to crush her child between them. "But every time I look at Ja-Kha'jay, I see his father. And it reminds me of everything I lost when I lost Martin. But I'm glad to have a friend like you…" she said.

"I know… There are some matters which I must attend to down in the Council Chambers. I shall be back up here soon, if there's anything you need." Ocato returned the embrace.

"Thank you Ocato." M'rassi replied.

"And I'll see you later, your Highness." Ocato waggled his finger in front of Ja-Kha'jay's face. This elicited a smile from the child. Ocato smiled at M'rassi and left the room.

J'manna walked into the Elder Council Chamber, for the second time in a month. Half the Council stood up and ordered the guards, but the High Chancellor overruled them.

"What do you want now?" Ocato asked the Khajiit, obvious he had something on his mind to tell his fellow council members.

"I come with a decree from the Mane of Elsweyr." J'manna bowed low.

"Go on." Ocato urged, but a sense of dread was growing, like cold porridge in his gut.

J'manna unrolled a scroll, and started reading. "On behalf of the Elsweyr Confederacy, I, Nhad-hatta, Mane of Elsweyr, announce the withdrawal of the Elsweyr Confederacy from the Empire. This comes after a period of strain between the two provinces, and in light of recent events, including the Oblivion Crisis, and the banning of the Mane removing his competition-"

"What is this?" A Khajiit councilor stood, outraged.

Ocato silenced him with a raised hand.

"The Mane has decided to take back control of the Elsweyr Confederacy for her own good heath, and no longer be a slave of the Empire. The Mane hereby recalls all Khajiit members of the Council. The Mane also demands all of the ancient Elsweyr lands back, including the western side of the Niben River mouth. If the Elder Council will not oblige, then we will take it by force." J'manna bowed low, rolled up the scroll and placed it on the Council Table.

"You banned the Mane from his traditional practice?" The Khajiit council member glared at Ocato. "How else do you think the Mane maintains peace within the Confederacy? There cannot be another Mane, it is unthinkable!"

The table erupted into a cacophony of angry shouts, growls, accusations and the like.

"Quiet." Ocato shouted, and the room fell deathly silent.

"There is a reason for banning the Mane from the removal of his competition in this instance. In future he will not be banned. The new Mane, born only a month ago, is the next Dragon born!" Ocato said slowly, and with barely concealed anger.

All the councilors stood up and a right shouting match ensued. The Dark Elves, as well as all the other mer, refused to accept that a lowly Khajiit would be the heir to the Dragon Throne. The Khajiiti representatives' jaws dropped and they said nothing, stunned at the revelation. Every one of every race began to shout at each other.

"Enough!" Ocato shouted at the top of his Altmer lungs. "The child is not a full blood Khajiit! His father was none other than Martin Septim, or have you forgotten, conveniently, that he and the Hero of Kvatch were lovers! He truly is of Septim Blood! And if anyone disputes that simple fact, he or she may leave. NOW!" Ocato shouted.

Almost half the council stood up.

"If Elsweyr is leaving, then on behalf of King Helseth, Morrowind will establish itself as its own country!" The Dunmer councilor spat on the table. He and all the other Dunmer left, grumbling on their way out.

"Ocato, as an Altmer, you are young yet and you have shown the impurity of your blood, by accepting this half-breed infant as the future Emperor. The Aldmeri Dominion will also leave this travesty of an Empire." An aged Altmer said calmly. She and all the other High Elves on the council left, trailing their Wood Elf subordinates behind them.

Ocato sighed; the Wood Elves had no choice but to follow their High Elven rulers. The Aldmeri Dominion had been on the fence since Tiber Septim had founded this Empire, and now, not only had they just confirmed they had actually been part of the Empire, but had also withdrawn their fragile allegiance. Ocato gazed at the councilors that remained. They were all staring at him, wondering what they should do. Ocato took a deep breath.

"Guard, go upstairs and fetch the Hero of Kvatch. And bring her son too." Ocato said.

Soon M'rassi walked into the chamber cautiously. She cradled her son close, shooting J'manna a suspicious look, and wondering why half the council was missing. She had heard shouting earlier, but could not make out anything from the muffled words.

Ocato waved her over to him, and took her son from her, giving her an 'everything will be alright' look.

"Behold! This is Ja-Kha'jay Septim." Ocato help the infant for everyone to see.

The room was silent, save the baby's gurgles. The child mane had thickened and the tail tuft better defined. M'rassi passed Ocato an object which had been hidden in her robes. Ocato juggled the baby and object in his hands, and held up the new Amulet of Kings. The gold glinted, and the diamond caught the light, and shone brightly.

"For the some months now, the Emperor's Blades had been forging a new Amulet of Kings from the diamond gifted to M'rassi by the dying Martin. This Amulet has blessed the child, identifying him as the heir to the throne." Ocato stated.

"Prove it." A large Orc man told him. The rest of the councilors murmured in agreement.

Ocato placed the Amulet around the child's neck. It began to grow with a pale red light.

"Point proven. The Orc people have no province of their own," the Orc glanced at the Bretons. "But we will accept this child as future Emperor. His mother and father are both highly regarded for their honour by my people."

"Indeed, for her deeds, the Hero of Kvatch retains great status within Elsweyr. However the Mane's decision has overruled us, and we must return. If it were truly up to us, Elsweyr would remain a part of the Empire." The Khajiit councilor said. "What is your name Hero of Kvatch?"

"M'rassi." She answered.

"Your title is inappropriate. Perhaps 'Ri' might be better for the mother of this particular child. In a way you are the Clan Mother of the Fourth Age." M'rassi nodded at the new title. "We shall go now. We council members will watch in secret, and we shall see how Ja-Kha'jay shapes this fragmented Empire once he comes into power. J'manna will say nothing of this to the Mane, lest the Brothers of Darkness find him." With that threat the Khajiit councilors left, but J'manna didn't follow.

The Nord, Breton, Redguard and Argonian council members each gave their own reasons for remaining with the Empire. Men ought to stick together was the reasoning behind High Rock, Hammerfell, and Skyrim to stay. The Argonians of the Black Marsh lacked a proper government and had grown too dependent on Imperial rule to form one of their own. Slowly all of the councilors left, leaving Ocato, J'manna and the newly named Ri'rassi.

"What else do you need J'manna?"

J'manna remained silent, shifting his weight from foot to foot. His tail flicked in irritation.

"I-I have some information which will prove useful to you." He sighed at last.

"A change of heart?" Ocato asked.

"I disagree with the means by which the Mane is planning to take control of Elsweyr's ancient boundaries. He will enlist the help of the Renrijra Krin, a band of guerillas which has been tormenting the Count of Leyawiin. They have not allied themselves with the Mane before, but this time the Mane has a similar goal, and the coin to make it a reality."

"Why are you telling us this?" Ri'rassi asked.

"My brother lives in Leyawiin, and I fear what will happen to them if the Mane gets his way." J'manna said.

"The Mane will kill you when he learns of your disloyalty." Ocato stated the fact.

"I know. I'm not going to give him the chance." J'manna said sadly, and was engulfed in a fire ball.

Ocato and Ri'rassi hurled ice spells at the man to douse the flames, but they were too late. J'manna was dead. The stench of scorched fur and flesh filled the room. Ri'rassi knelt and said a quick Khajiiti prayer over him. Ocato stared in horror before motioning the guards over to remove the body.

"What am I going to do?" Ocato sighed, an arm draped lazily over his face.

"I don't know. You have more experience than me at running an Empire." Ri'rassi answered.

"I know, but during the war on Mehrunes Dagon, you and Martin were doing all you could to stop it. All I did was run the Empire like nothing had happened, while hoping like hell some miracle came along to stop it. Some High Chancellor I am…I can't even hold the Empire in one piece." Ocato sighed deeply.

"Still, you did a fantastic job during the Oblivion Crisis. All the mer have left the Empire, as well as the Khajiit. But we still have all the races of men, and the Argonians. Surely we can do something with this many people?" Ri'rassi asked.

"Yes, but what remains of the Empire is not ready for war. Many people in all provinces were killed during Dagon's invasion. It would take months to train and mobilize an army. Hammerfell has no standing army, and in all the other provinces the ranks have been decimated by the daedra. The only advantage we could possibly have is that the same thing has happened to their armies. Elsweyr has declared war, based on its demand for its territories back. Morrowind probably will as well. The Aldmeri Dominion might too, but they are sensible. They will not attack until the Empire has been defeated by the armies of Elsweyr and Morrowind. Or until we have driven them back. Either way, our ranks will be vulnerable after such an onslaught." Ocato explained, having rolled out a large map of Tamriel on a large table nearby.

"Why would the Dunmer attack first? I don't really see King Helseth and Mane Nhad-hatta getting along well." Ri'rassi told Ocato, while beginning to nurse Ja-Kha'jay.

"The Dark Elves are rash, and prone to ill decisions. Helseth will only ally with the Mane long enough to secure Cyrodiil. But House Redoran will object, as they have their hands full with the Nords, who have been harassing Blacklight for years. The Houses have long bickered and fought between themselves, but under Helseth, they may unite for this venture into war. The Queen Mother, Barenziah might defend Cyrodiil, as she has had ties with the Septim Dynasty for the last five-hundred years. As for the Mane Nhad-hatta, he also will not stay allied to Helseth. Once Cyrodiil has fallen into their hands, the Mane will turn his eye on Valenwood, whose true border has been long disputed." Ocato explained.

"We have one chance at keeping the Houses of Morrowind bickering. My brother, the Nerevarine. He is the War leader of three of the five Dunmer Houses, and they may try to use him against us. However, Ra'jissan also has the fealty of the native Dunmer Tribes." Ri'rassi told him.

"He did well for an 'outlander' but the Nerevarine has gone to Akavir, though I don't know for what purposes." Ocato replied.

"Shortly before I gave birth, I sent a letter for him and Ahnassi to return to Cyrodiil. I have no idea if they got it, or if they have even left Akavir." Ri'rassi said.

"Well we must do something until he gets here, and if he does not come, then we must do something anyway. There are many matters which need taken care of. I shall send for Jauffre in the morning. Do you have many trusted friends? Anyone who could be of use during the upcoming war?" Ocato asked her.

Ri'rassi thought to herself for a minute. "Modryn Oreyn, my second-in-command at the fighter's guild, Raminus Polus at the Arcane University. Also Sir Mazoga from Leyawiin, make sure the messenger shows her proper respect. Send for Rythe Lythandas from Cheydinhal too."

"Isn't he a painter?" Ocato asked.

"Yes, I need him for another reason, one that does not concern the upcoming war. Tell him to bring his favourite brush." Ri'rassi looked thoughtful.

"Ja-Kha'jay looks to have fallen asleep." Ocato said changing the subject.

Ri'rassi smiled down at her son. She carefully moved him to a cradle, which a servant had retrieved from storage.

"It is getting late." Ri'rassi stroked the soft fur on Ja-Kha'jay's face.

"Yes it is. I shall speak with the Council tomorrow morning. There are some things that need clarifying. I shall see you after then." Ocato got up to leave. He made it almost to the door when Ri'rassi spoke.

"Ocato?" She almost whispered.

"Yes?" He turned back.

Ri'rassi looked panicked. Her ears were laid back, and her tail dragged low. The fur on the back of her neck was raised.

"Can you stay? Despite facing Mehrunes Dagon himself, I still fear the Dark Brotherhood." She whispered.

"This building is the most secure building in all Tamriel, but for you, I will stay." Ocato said.

"Thank you." Ri'rassi said.

"Your welcome." Ocato said, and then he turned and left to get some blankets for the sofa.


	4. 3: Regency

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Chapter 3 – Regency

Ocato paced around in the foyer of the Imperial suite. Ri'rassi had been locked inside the room with Rythe Lythandas for hours. He didn't know what was going on in there, but involved a paintbrush. Ocato had long admired the works of Lythandas, and he wondered what Ri'rassi wanted with him. Eventually he heard the door unlock, and Ri'rassi came out with Rythe in tow.

"Thank you for the use of your talents. Please send my regards to your wife." Ri'rassi bowed to him, and handed him a pouch of coins. Rythe said a quick thank you, and left the building.

"What was that all about?" Ocato asked.

"Come, I shall show you." Ri'rassi led Ocato into the chamber.

Ja-Kha'jay slept quietly on the bed, and there were three fresh paintings. Each one had wet paint, and were sitting propped up on their easels. The first one was a typical painting of Martin. The painting was like the others in the hall. Martin was smiling in front of the fireplace in Cloud Ruler Temple. The second was of Martin during the Battle of Bruma. He was marching down the ranks and encouraging his men forward. The third was of Martin as the Avatar of Akatosh, standing in the ruins of the Temple of the One. All of the paintings had superb detail.

"Ri'rassi these are beautiful." Ocato said.

"I know. I needed to paint them as my way of moving on." Ri'rassi answered sadly.

"I understand…" Ocato held her close as she cried her last tears over her lost love.

Ocato looked at the Council solemnly. Almost half the council was gone, due to the recent secessions from the Empire.

"We need a leader. The Elder Council has been the Regents of the Empire since the Oblivion Crisis. Already the Empire has begun to fragment, and I fear that we are on the very edge of war. The Elder Council, in its current state, cannot lead the Empire during war. We must think about electing a new Regent until the Crown Prince Ja-Kha'jay comes of age." Ocato announced.

"Seconded." An Argonian councilor agreed.

"I would like to appoint Regency to Ri'rassi, Hero of Kvatch, and mother of the Crown Prince Ja-Kha'jay." Ocato continued.

"I second that nomination." A redguard woman said.

"Won't some people be upset at having a non-Imperial in the Dragon Throne?" a Nord lady asked.

"You forget that Queen Katariah I was a Dark Elf, and she reigned for forty-six years." An Argonian explained.

The Nord nodded in satisfaction.

"All in favour?" Ocato raised his hand.

"Aye." The entire council answered.

"We shall hold a coronation ceremony, and then Ri'rassi can take her place as Empress Regent of the Empire. Councilman Word-Weaver, can you please take care of the arrangements?" Ocato asked.

"Yes, High Chancellor." The Argonian man answered.

"We shall need to inform the citizens of the remaining provinces of the heir, and the new Regent Empress." Ocato stated.

"I shall inform the Black Horse Courier that you wish to see them to issue a formal statement." A Breton woman said.

"Right, now that we have finished the more pleasant details of the Council meeting, we move on to more grave business. We are on the brink of war, and should recall all the legions from Morrowind, Valenwood, Elsweyr and Summerset Isles. Already word has been sent to the Blades as well as the Cyrodiil braches of the Fighter's and Mages Guilds. A Knight from Leyawiin is also on her way. Together with them, the Elder Council will form a Council of War. We shall instruct the Legions to gather along the borders of Morrowind and Elsweyr." Ocato explained, unrolling the huge map and motioning to the correct places.

"The Morrowind border of Skyrim is well fortified. We can keep the Dark Elves at bay from there." A tall Nord woman offered.

"High Rock shall provide additional support for Skyrim from our standing army. We shall also start building warships, in case the Aldmeri Dominion makes a move earlier than expected." A Breton man declared, to which the Nord lady nodded in appreciation.

"Any troops available in the Black Marsh shall be mobilized to the borders near Leyawiin and Morrowind. We doubt House Indoril will try much unless they have the support of King Helseth." Word-Weaver hissed.

"That may be true, but Hlaalu, Telvanni and Dres have united." A new voice said.

The Council turned around and looked at the newcomer. A Suthay-Raht Khajiit stood by the door. He was dressed in fine Akaviri mail, and a fire-clad sword hung by his side. He had a heavily bearded face, which looked tired, haggard and travel-worn. He approached Ocato.

"Who are you and how do you know this?" An Orc woman asked.

"I am Ra'jissan, Hortator and Nerevarine of Morrowind. I know this because I passed through Almalexia on the way here from Akavir." The Khajiit bowed low to the Council. He showed his ring, Moon-and-Star, to the gaping council.

"Ra'jissan, I greet you. I am High Chancellor Ocato of the Elder Council. Your sister Ri'rassi was anticipating your arrival." Ocato shook Ra'jissan's hand, careful to avoid the long claws.

"You have two hundred foot-soldiers, and seventy battle mages on your very doorstep. I have advised Arch-Mage Skink-in-Trees-Shade and Guild master Percius Mercius to keep out of the war. Helseth has ejected all the Imperial Legions from Morrowind. Helseth also didn't like it when I told him I wanted no part of his campaign. He set the Cammona Tong after me, but I got away. Helseth's army is based near the mountain pass near Cheydinhal. Call any troops there at once." Ra'jissan told the council.

"Thank you for that information. Where are Morrowind's Imperial Legions now?" Ocato asked.

"They have come through Riften, and are coming through the pass near Bruma." Ra'jissan explained.

"Very well. Once Grandmaster Jauffre arrives, word shall be sent for the troops to be positioned in Fort Farragut. However, we have Elsweyr to worry about." Ocato motioned to the province on the paper.

"Why Elsweyr?" Ra'jissan asked confused.

"Your sister can explain better than I can, but the Mane has withdrawn the Confederacy from the Empire. You did not know of this?" Ocato asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I hadn't. The Dunmer are so involved with themselves that they didn't even bother telling me. The Ashlanders are too isolated to know all the comings and goings of the other Provinces. Indeed, the secession of the Confederacy is a shock." Ra'jissan shook his head. His tail dropped noticeably.

"Any way, the council session for today is over." Ocato addressed the councilors. "I shall see you all tomorrow. Word-Weaver don't forget the arrangements, and make sure the Black Horse Courier gets here soon." Ocato waved everyone from the room.

He turned to Ra'jissan once the last one had trailed out. "Come, we have much to discuss."

Ri'rassi was changing Ja-Kha'jay's diapers when she heard the door open. She turned around and saw Ocato enter. He was grinning widely, which made him look very handsome. Ri'rassi would have blushed had she been human when she realized her own thoughts. Ocato held the door open and ushered two Suthay-Raht into the room. Ri'rassi recognized them at once.

"Ra'jissan! Ahnassi! It's been a long time! You did get my letter? How was Akavir? How do you like the Imperial city so far?" She asked in rapid succession.

"Yes we got your letter, Akavir was interesting, and the city is lovely." Ra'jissan answered before he was caught by Ri'rassi's embrace.

"Ahnassi wishes to see her nephew or niece. Please?" Ahnassi asked quietly.

"Of course!" Ri'rassi grabbed the other woman's hands and dragged her over.

Ahnassi stared at the squirming infant.

"He grows fast, like Khajiit. He is Mane, but also something else. Yes?" Ahnassi asked about the child's appearance.

"Yes, his father was a not a Khajiit. He was an Imperial." Ri'rassi explained.

"An Imperial? Not Khajiit? But then Ahnassi is lucky Ra'jissan is Khajiit." Ahnassi cradled the baby.

"No, I fell in love with an Imperial man, he is dead now." Ri'rassi looked sad.

"And left M'rassi alone with child? What a terrible man to get himself killed when he has a family to think of." Ahnassi said.

"It's Ri'rassi now. His father was Martin Septim. There was nothing either of us could do." Ri'rassi defended.

"Martin Septim!? I see now. You are very lucky Khajiit. No Khajiit in royal family until now. What is child's name?"

"Ja-Kha'jay Septim." Ri'rassi said.

"A fitting name. Ahnassi thinks he will make good Emperor when time comes."

While the two women were discussing the child's parentage, Ra'jissan and Ocato were discussing battle tactics. Ra'jissan gave a very good story of how he vanquished Dagoth Ur, and how the Tribunal Temple was destroyed.

"You really killed Almalexia?" Ocato asked, stunned.

"Yes. The n'wah tried to kill me. She'd gone mad, after I destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan." Ra'jissan clenched his clawed fist at the memory.

"Then Lord Vivec?" Ocato wondered.

"Lady Azura made her wishes quite clear." Ra'jissan left Ocato to think on that.

"Anyway there is something I would like to announce to the three of you." Ocato said.

The two women stopped and looked at him, and Ra'jissan also swiveled his bearded head.

"I would like to say that the council voted on a very important matter this morning." Ocato left it to one of the others to press him for more information.

"Which was?" Ri'rassi prompted.

"The Elder Council has formally elected you as Empress Regent of the Empire." Ocato stated.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Ri'rassi staggered.

"I-I.." She stammered.

"Are you alright?" Ocato steadied her with an arm.

"Well, yes, but I…Martin…I…Empress?" She babbled incoherently.

"I know it's rather a shock." Ocato said slowly.

Ri'rassi continued to speak quickly.

"Calm down. Deep breaths." Ahnassi grasped Ri'rassi's hands, pressing a calming pressure point. Ri'rassi visibly calmed. "Now what were you saying?" Ahnassi pressed.

"Before the Battle of Bruma, Martin expressed his love for me, and his desire for me to be Empress beside him. I said I would, but after he…died, I forgot about that. Once I realized I was pregnant, the thought vanished entirely. I did not know what would happen once I gave birth, but it certainly wasn't this." Ri'rassi explained.

Ocato and Ra'jissan's jaws dropped, stunned at this piece of information. Ahnassi smiled.

"Either way, my sister-in-law is still the Empress."

Fine silks were draped all over the stone Dragon that stood in the ruins of the Temple of the One. A red velvet carpet was laid through the large doors, and shredded pieces of coloured parchment were scattered all over the ground. Ocato stood on the dais at the Dragon's feet, and the rest of the Elder council ringed the temple. All were dressed in their finest garb. Ra'jissan and Ahnassi stood behind the Elder council, cradling a squirming Ja-Kha'jay. Ri'rassi waited behind a screen with Jauffre, who'd arrived a day before. Ri'rassi peeked out from behind the screen.

"It seems the entire province is here!" She quickly pulled her head back in.

Jauffre nodded calmly, is Akaviri armour clinking softly.

Out on the dais, Ocato was speaking to the gathering crowd.

"In these troubled times, the Empire needs a rock to be anchored upon. Indeed the tides of fate have brought nothing but strife in the past year. The Elder Council has made a unanimous agreement on this matter. We have elected a new monarch. This individual is very brave, a true warrior, but this person is also gentle, and will rule with a kind but firm hand. Ladies, Gentlemen, and all men, mer or beastfolk, As Lord High Chancellor of the Elder Council, I present to you, the Hero of Kvatch!" Ocato threw his arm to one side.

Ri'rassi took her cue and came out from behind the screen. The audience fell instantly silent. Ri'rassi paused, unsure if this was a good sign. She was dressed in lavish purple velvet robes, fit for the Emperor. Jauffre gave her a gentle push from behind, urging her on. Ri'rassi continued around the Dragon statue, and approached the dais. Ocato extended a hand and guided her up the stairs. Ri'rassi knelt once she reached the top, tail twitching in anticipation. Ocato produced the Dragon Crown from a small velveted table beside him. He raised the crown above Ri'rassi's head.

"I, Ocato, Lord High Chancellor of the Elder Council, declare Ri'rassi, former Hero of Kvatch, Empress Regent of the Empire!" He said very loudly, so all could hear him, as he gently placed the crown on Ri'rassi's head.

A great shout went up from the crowd, and the roar of applause was deafening. Ri'rassi stood slowly, her heart beating wildly. She turned to the gathered citizens, motioning with her hands for quiet. Once the crowd quieted down, she began.

"Thank you all for being here. I know having a Khajiit on the Dragon Throne is a shock to some." Someone coughed. "But I was the last person to expect this. During the Oblivion Crisis, Martin Septim pledged his desire for me to be Empress beside him. After his death," She looked up at the statue. "I forgot all about that. Soon I discovered I was with child, and thus I have an announcement to make. I formally present to everyone here today, Ja-Kha'jay Septim, the son of Martin Septim, and Crown Prince of the Empire." Ri'rassi motioned Ra'jissan forward.

"By the Nine! The Nerevarine!" A dunmer in the first row gasped.

Ra'jissan gave the squirming child to Ri'rassi and bowed to the Dunmer, before receding behind the dais. Ri'rassi held the child up for all to see. A cheer went up from the crowd, and Ja-Kha'jay babbled happily. Ri'rassi motioned for silence again.

"Again, I would like to thank you all here today, and I hope I can be the ruler you expect of me." Ri'rassi bowed low. The crowd shouted cheerfully before dissipating.


	5. 4: Battle Plans

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Chapter 4 – Battle plans

Ri'rassi was eating lunch with Ocato when she heard the door open. She thought the servant was coming to ask if she would like yet another glass of wine. She still wasn't used to having servants, tending to her every whim. Ocato was staring at the door behind her, almost dumbfounded. Suddenly two large hands were clapped over Ri'rassi's eyes, and a rough yet feminine voice spoke.

"Guess who?"

Ri'rassi jumped a little. She recognized the voice.

"Welcome Sir Mazoga." Ri'rassi smiled.

The Orc removed her hands from Ri'rassi's face, and plopped herself into a nearby chair. The chair groaned loudly under the weight of all the armour.

"Sir Mazoga, this is High Chancellor Ocato," Ri'rassi motioned to the Altmer. He extended his hand. "And Ocato, this is Sir Mazoga, Knight-Errant of the Order of the White Stallion." Ri'rassi used Mazoga's full title. Mazoga looked proud to bear it as she shook Ocato's hand, exchanging mutual greetings.

Jauffre seated himself across from Mazoga, having met her already, and showing her to the Imperial Suite. Ja-Kha'jay squealed in his high chair.

"And who's this handsome lad?" Mazoga tickled the child, who giggled in delight.

"That is my son, Ja-Kha'jay Septim." Ri'rassi told her.

"Septim? Oh yes, I forgot about you and Martin. There's a lot of stairs to get up here." Mazoga complained.

"I know, but you get used to it." Ri'rassi said.

"I got word that you wanted to see me. I would have arrived sooner, but we've been having more than usual problems with the Renrijra Krin." Mazoga sighed, remembering the last raid.

"This is most distressing news." Jauffre commented.

"Indeed. The reason I asked you here Sir Mazoga will be revealed when the others I called for arrive. We are waiting on Modryn Oreyn from Chorrol." Ri'rassi told the Orc.

"Now that's a name that rings a bell. " Ra'jissan said from the door of the guest suite.

"Really?" Ri'rassi queried.

The Nerevarine looked like he was about to say something when the main doors opened. In came a palace guard accompanied by the Dark Elf himself, and Raminus Polus.

"Ah. Welcome." Ri'rassi stood and introduced everyone.

"We've met." Ra'jissan commented when introduced to Modryn.

"Indeed we have. This is the man who gave me the helm of my ancestors." Modryn said to Ri'rassi.

"It really is a small world." She smiled.

"Well, on to some official business." Ocato gestured for everyone to sit around the table.

"There are some things which need to be tied up. As I have now ascended the Dragon Throne, I am turning control of the Fighter's Guild to you Modryn." Ri'rassi nodded to him. "And I am also promoting you Raminus," he nodded. "To Arch-Mage. I have stepped down, and turn the guilds to your capable hands."

Modryn and Raminus nodded solemnly, they'd been waiting on that decision.

"As all of you are no doubt aware, the Empire is beginning to fall apart. We are on the brink of war. We have called you all here today as you are valuable members of each of your various factions. You all have formidable combat experience, and I would like to give command of Legion battalions." Ocato explained.

"I don't have a specific faction, so why am I here?" Mazoga asked.

"Sir Mazoga, you are a Knight-Errant of the Order of the White Stallion, and being positioned in Leyawiin, you can organize not only the Leyawiin city guard, but also any Imperial Legionnaires we sent. Expect for Argonian reinforcements to arrive. You are to see that the west Nibenay valley does not fall to Elsweyr. You said earlier that you have been dealing with increased attacks from the Renrijra Krin. Describe the situations." Ocato asked.

Mazoga started playing with the cutlery on the table, arranging them into the shape of Laeyawiin and the border of Elswyer. "We have had reports of missing livestock from Greyland and Border Watch. We have seen Suthay-Raht, Ohmes, and Cathay-Raht Khajiit prowling in the forest west of Leyawiin. There have been rumours of Senche too. Aside from the missing livestock, there have been a few casualties. Ri'bassa, a Khajiit shaman from Border Watch, has been murdered, as well as the discovery of several bodies in unmarked shallow graves. One was a member of the Leyawiin city guard, who'd been missing for several days." Mazoga explained.

"Keep a sharp eye out. We have two Senche in our possession because of the attempted murder of Crown Prince Ja-Kha'jay, and the suicide of a traitor to the Mane. Take a good look at them before heading back to Leyawiin. We fear Mane will use Senche-Raht, twice as tall as an Altmer, and weigh fifty times more. These will be strong and agile enough to leap over the very walls of Leyawiin." Ocato told her.

"As soon as I return to Leyawiin, I will have the men line the tops of the city walls with spears. Anything trying to get over will impale himself, making him an easy target for arrows." Mazoga started planning already.

"Good plan." Jauffre agreed. "By your leave, Ocato, and yours Ri'rassi, I will return to Cloud Ruler Temple, and rally the Blades and Bruma city guard. We shall move to Fort Black Boot, near Skingrad, in order to provide additional support against the border of Elsweyr." Jauffre offered.

Ocato nodded his approval. "The Blades will be backed up by the Imperial Garrison from Fort Sphinxmoth, once they make it out of Elsweyr. Jauffre you are in charge of the Eastern Nibenay Border."

"I will station Baurus and Caroline here to protect the Empress Regent from any harm." Jauffre stated. Ri'rassi thanked him.

"The Fighter's Guild doesn't usually join in Imperial wars, preferring to stay neutral. However, my sense of duty to my former Guildmaster and friend, drives me to follow her command. What would you have me do, Empress Regent?" Modryn Oreyn asked Ri'rassi.

"What do you think would help?" Ri'rassi asked him, encouraging him to think for himself.

"I could sent Burz gro-Khash and him men from Cheydinhal to either Septim's Gate Pass or Shadowgate Pass. What is the situation with Morrowind?" Modryn asked.

"There are two hundred infantry men from houses Dres and Hlaalu. With them are seventy Telvanni Battlemages. They are stationed at Septim's Gate Pass, though if I know Helseth, he will probably put some guar riders near Shadowgate Pass. This way, if things go badly at Septim's Gate Pass then Helseth can provide backup from Shadowgate." Ra'jissan told Modryn.

"Very well. I shall send Burz and his men to Shadowgate Pass. They can lay traps in the narrow pass, and kill off any troops that make it across. I shall send any Guild members at Bruma to join the Legions at Septim's Gate Pass. I will order the Chorrol and Skingrad men to use the Ayleid ruins of Silorn as a defense against Elsweyr. Our comrades on Anvil shall use Fort Strand in case the Aldmeri Dominion tries anything unexpected. What's left of the Kvatch guild can go to Fort Istirus, to provide quick support to both Fort Strand and Silorn. Perhaps we should station some of the Kvatch city guard there too." Modryn glanced at Jauffre.

"That seems a good idea. You shall have full command of all men stationed along the northern border of Elsweyr and Valenwood." Ocato said.

"Very well. That just leaves the Mages Guild." Everyone turned to look at Raminus.

"How goes the tasks I entrusted to you?" Ri'rassi asked.

Raminus cleared his throat. "The gems you requested have been completed. There is one for each of us." Raminus handed out small polished quartz crystals. "These are for the quick communication between commanders. To use them speak to name of the person you wish to contact, and cast starlight on it. I shall teach the spell to anyone who hasn't learned it. As for the other task, we have had numerous breakthroughs. The Daedric Siege Crawler salvaged from Bruma, is repaired and ready to go. However, we a missing a Sigil stone to power it. Without one of those, it is useless." Raminus told everyone.

"You fixed the Siege Crawler?" Jauffre gasped, his mind boggled.

"It was not easy, but we can use it to aid us in the upcoming war. If we had a Sigil stone." Raminus explained.

"I have only one left." Ri'rassi told him. "It is currently residing with the rest of my belongings in my shack at Bravil. I shall send for it at once."

"The Siege Crawler. The same machine that leveled Kvatch. No city walls will stop that. With it and the communication stones, we have some serious advantages over the enemy." Raminus told everyone.

"The Siege Crawler has only one weakness as far as I can see. That is its legs. Something strong could probably pull them off. A Senche-Raht could do it, easily. The thing is heavy, so if it loses too many legs, it will fall and be rendered useless. When we march into Elsweyr, we should be vigilant so that no Senche-Raht get close. Aside from the Siege Crawler, the Mages Guild can supply all the forts named so far with experienced battlemages." Raminus explained.

"Very Well. We should all return to our various faction houses, be them Temple, Guild Hall or Barracks. We should start right away, as the Dunmer may attack at any time." Jauffre said.

Jauffre, Modryn Oreyn, Raminus Polus and Sir Mazoga all said their farewells and left. Ocato, Ra'jissan and Ri'rassi remained.

"There is one last thing I would like to reveal that may help us in the war." Ra'jissan said, his green eyes sparkling.

"Yes?" Ocato asked, wondering what other revelations may appear.

"First, take Ja-Kha'jay into the other room, and lock the door. With Ahnassi's help, I have trained long and hard to gain the amount of control I have over what I am about to reveal. However, I cannot guarantee the safety of an infant." Ra'jissan told them.

Ri'rassi took the Crown Prince into her room, placing him in his crib. She locked the door with an ornate key, and returned to the group. Ahnassi had joined them.

"Right, what is it you wanted to show us?" Ri'rassi asked, wondering how he could possibly harm her son.

"This." Ra'jissan held up a small silver ring. It was almost plain, but had the head of a wolf on it.

"A ring?" Ri'rassi questioned.

"The Ring of Hircine," Ra'jissan said. "Now please don't be alarmed."

Ra'jissan tuned his back to them and removed all his clothing. He slipped the ring on his finger. At first, nothing happened. Ri'rassi noticed her brothers striped fur was getting darker. His muscles began to twitch and bulge, and his back bowed over. His claws grew out and his face began to become more distinctly canine. The fur on his tail grew at an incredible rate, and was soon a deep brown colour. Ri'rassi watched her brother's transformation with shocked interest. Ocato stared in horror at the malformed beast in front of him, while Ahnassi watched with an expression of utter calm. Soon the transformation was complete, and a werewolf was standing in the Imperial Palace.

Ri'rassi and Ocato stared, shocked, drawing closer to each other. The werewolf turned around and snorted a greeting. Ahnassi placed a hand on the creatures head.

"Do not be afraid. Come, touch him, and feel him. He will not harm you." Ahnassi encouraged.

Ri'rassi removed her hand from Ocato's, wondering how it got there in the first place, and slowly approached.

"Ra'jissan?" She asked, her voice betraying her fear.

The werewolf snorted again in answer, clearly understanding her. He raised a clawed paw, and held it out, palm up. Ri'rassi gently touched one of the long claws. It was very sharp, drawing a prick of blood.

"Gentle." Ahnassi scratched the beasts head. "The claws are like natural enchanted weapons, he's even killed ghosts with them. In this form, he can cross Vvardenfell in an hour, easily getting to where he needs to go."

"I see, but how will this help us in the war?" Ri'rassi asked.

"He can strike fear into the enemy's armies, taking out lone sentries, lowering morale. He can sneak behind the enemy, and take out the Telvanni battlemages from there." Ahnassi explained.

The werewolf turned his back on them, and pulled the ring from his clawed finger. Soon a naked Khajiit stood where the beast had been, and hastily pulled his clothes back on.

"Use me, any way you see fit for someone of my abilities. Just don't reveal that I possess the Ring of Hircine to anyone." Ra'jissan said turning to the group.

"Very well. Ocato?" Ri'rassi turned to the Altmer, who looked much paler.

"Ah, I would ask you to refrain from doing that in front of me." Ocato stated, swallowing his fear, accepting Ra'jissan's strange but useful power.

"I never change in front of anyone, save Ahnassi, before now. I would not be so rash." Ra'jissan said, placing the ring in a hidden pocket.

"Very well. Now how best to use your gift… Perhaps Ahnassi's suggestion is the best." Ocato said.

"Ahnassi thanks the High Chancellor for his praise." Ahnassi curtsied in the Khajiit fashion. She the turned to Ra'jissan. "Let's go. This castle too stuffy. I want to see the Market District." Ahnassi dragged Ra'jissan from the room.

"I should check on Ja-Kha'jay. He probably wants a feed." Ri'rassi patted Ocato on the arm, and left.

Ocato remained by the table, savoring the warmth of Ri'rassi's touch. He shook his head, told himself she was the Empress Regent, and out of his reach.


	6. 5: The Battle of Septim's Gate Pass

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Chapter 5 – The Battle of Septim's Gate Pass.

The fog enveloped the Dunmer war-camp. The soldiers sat in loose circles around small fires, sheltering from the chilly mountain air. Snow fell in brief flurries, and the wind howled. The soldiers were miserable, their tents were thin walled, and the food poor.

"Have you seen Reylas? I'm supposed to take his shift." One Dunmer nudged another.

"I don't know. He's probably skived off his watch, drinking sujamma to keep warm. I don't blame him in this miserable cold." The other replied.

The first man never answered. He seemed to have vanished.

The Dark Elf looked around wildly, wondering where his comrade had got to. This wasn't the first disappearance; many men had vanished in the Pass. The soldiers were whispering of some sort of monster, invisible in the night.

"Did you guys see where Oren went?" the man asked.

His comrades all shook their heads, muttering something. They didn't see the creature just beyond the light, before it rushed into the camp and begun tearing them to pieces.

"That's the first time it's ever attacked a camp." A Dunmer general banged his fist on the table.

"We still don't know what it is, sera. It tore the whole camp to shreds. Men, tents and even the burning logs were scattered around the place." The shaking messenger said.

"We must find out what it is! It's whittling down our ranks at an astonishing rate." The general shouted, causing the messenger to cower further.

"I know sir. But the men can't see the creature in the dark." The messenger cried.

"I know." The general thought for a minute. "Order all the battlemages to make detect creature potions. That should even things up a bit more." The general dismissed the man.

The messenger hurried from the tent into the dark. He made it a short way towards the central camp before he vanished into the darkness, another victim of the night creature.

The sun rose on a quiet valley. The snow gleamed in the pale light. A single sparrow pecked at the last of the scattered seeds on the road. Over a rise came a single guar-rider, heavily armoured and showing Helseth's banners. The sparrow abandoned his meal at the approach of the rider, flitting to safety. Behind the rider many Dunmer marched. They were heavily armoured, and carried halberds. Each had a sword strapped to their sides, and a shield on their back. It was King Helseth's army and they were marching to war. The sound of their boots echoed through the pass, drowning out any sound save the trumpeting of the Heralds. The soldiers pressed forward, cresting the pass and laying eyes on Cyrodiil. The guar-rider kicked his mount forward, scouting the road ahead. He stopped abruptly, an arrow sticking out from between the plated of his armour. He slipped off his guar, which fled down the road in panic. Arrows began to rain down on the Dunmer as they realized that the Imperials had lain in wait along the ridges on either side of the pass. Many mer fell, arrows sticking out of various body parts. The Dunmer archers loosed arrows at the cliffs, most of them missing the men darting from rock to rock. One lucky arrow found its target, striking an Imperial. The man fell from his perch, dropping his bow. The body was mangled by the time it reached the bottom of the cliff, and all the arrows in his quiver were broken.

A shout went up. The Imperial army swept up into the valley, charging at the Dunmer hoard. The Dunmer lowered their halberds, hoping to slow the onslaught by impaling them. The Imperials saw this coming and dodged the pointed weapons. The Dunmer quickly armed themselves, striking quickly at anyone without blue skin.

Fireballs flew, the Dunmer battlemages finally catching up with the rest. They shot bolts of destruction magic at the Imperial archers who were now descending the cliffs to join their comrades. Many were killed; many more made it to the bottom, where their light armour made it easier for them to dodge swords and spears. More magic flew, as the battlemages flung themselves into the thick of the battle, supporting their allies, killing their enemies.

A brown beast surged into the ranks from behind the Dunmer, cleaving soldiers with its bear claws. It wore the Septim standard, sewn into a rough waistcoat. It charged through the ranks, tearing, ripping, biting, killing every Dunmer in its path. It found a battlemage, who found a swift end. The beast sought out and killed every mage it could find, and then it started on the soldiers. Tearing throats out it decimated the Dunmer ranks. It jumped up, impossibly high, and leapt from battle to the road behind the Imperial line. It howled mightily, and a crashing sound was heard.

All noise stopped. Every soldier stopped fighting as the crashing sound drew nearer. Over the hill came the Daedric siege machine, spouting fire. Many Dunmer fled in fear of this huge machine. The Imperials gave a great shout and redoubled their attacks. They began to beat the Dunmer back. They were winning.

"The Dunmer are in retreat. We have taken Septim's Gate Pass. Next we march on Bodrum. We will take Morrowind back piece by piece." Ra'jissan's voice emanated from Ocato's stone.

"Very good. Did you check Shadowgate Pass?" Ocato asked.

"I checked it myself this morning. There were about ten guar riders, no doubt for quick support, just in case the battle went badly for the Dunmer. I made sure they didn't get any messages." Ra'jissan smiled.

"The Nords have taken Blacklight, expect to meet with them near Omayni. They should provide additional reinforcements should you need them. If not, they will move on the Vvardenfell. Your army has done well, The Empress Regent is pleased." Ocato broke contact. He had no idea if she was pleased. She had disappeared soon after the battle had begun. Ocato sighed deeply and excused himself from the War Council. He climbed up to the Royal Chambers, only to find Baurus and Caroline guarding the doors, and Ja-Kha'jay in his crib, sleeping. He went up another flight of stairs to the very top of White Gold Tower. Ri'rassi was up there, deep in thought.

"Septim's Gate Pass is won." Ocato bowed.

Ri'rassi waved him off.

"What have I done Ocato?" She asked, despair evident in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Ocato asked, sitting down beside her.

"I've caused so much trouble. Having a Khajiit bear a Septim heir, and then take the throne, I can imagine why so many provinces have left the Empire. So many people hate Khajiit. The Dunmer hate us because we used to be slaves for them. I wouldn't be surprised if Helseth brings back slavery. The Bosmer hate us because we took back land that belonged to us in the fist place. The Altmer hate us…meaning no offence High Chancellor…because they hate anyone that isn't a mer." Ri'rassi said sadly.

"No offence taken." Ocato took her hand to comfort her.

"Khajiit are so different from anyone else. No one else is governed by the moon-strings. Because of this they fear us. They fear the potential our race has for destruction if the moon-strings decide to make all newborns Seche-Raht. They fear even the smallest Alfiq, because even he can be a powerful mage. They even fear the breeds that do not venture outside of Elsweyr, like the Tojay and the Dagi, because they don't know anything about them." Ri'rassi continued.

"And because they fear you, they hate you." Ocato summarized.

"This entire war is all my fault. If I'd been an Imperial, or any race other than Khajiit and Argonian then this would not have happened. The Empire would not have split up, and I wouldn't be sending so many men to their deaths in war."

"Firstly, it's not your fault. The Empire was going to split up anyway, it was only a matter of time. Secondly, we now have an Emperor, when he's old enough to take the throne. Thirdly, this Altmer doesn't hate Khajiit." Ocato said, his arms around Ri'rassi before he could stop himself.

Ri'rassi looked up at him, her ears forward in hope. "Really?"

"Really." Ocato said simply, looking down at her.

"That-That means a lot to me Ocato." Ri'rassi whispered.

Ocato then did something he'd wished to do, but never dared. He kissed her.

Ri'rassi recoiled slightly, but then kissed back, realizing that this was what she wanted.

Ocato broke off the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry. That was inappropriate." He said, blushing furiously. He let go of her and backed off.

"Ocato…" Ri'rassi looked crestfallen.

"I-I shouldn't have." Ocato stammered.

"It's alright." Ri'rassi threaded her fingers through his.

"Really?" He asked, daring hope.

"Yes." Ri'rassi said and kissed him back.

Neither of them could be happier.


	7. 6: Fury

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Chapter 6 – Fury

"The jekosiit betrayed me!" Nhad-Hatta roared, hurling a large pot plant at the messenger, who barely dodged it.

"But, your Holiness, the Renrijra Krin have not been affected. They have been whittling down the Leyawiin City Watch, and we are almost ready to attack." The tojay bowed low.

"Very good. With their hands full with the Dunmer, the Empress Regent will not be concentrating on her homeland. So much the better for us. Wouldn't you agree?" The Mane purred to one of his bodyguards.

The bodyguard gave a stiff nod.

"I thought so." The Mane turned back to the smaller cat in front of him. "Ready my palanquin, we shall march on Leyawiin tomorrow night. Let us take back our land." He ordered.

The tojay bowed low "Yes, Your Holiness."

Nhad-Hatta grinned, as he thought of the sweet victory he was about to enjoy.

"Is there anyway to make this thing go faster?" Ra'jissan rapped the Siege Crawler with his knuckles.

"Dismantle it and carry it ourselves?" Raminus Polus replied from atop the Siege Crawler.

"Really? Because by the time thins thing gets to Mournhold it will be winter again." The Nerevarine complained again.

"It would takes hours to do, but many pieces are too heavy for the men to carry." Raminus explained.

"We do have all them guars from the Pass. Could they carry the pieces?" Ra'jissan asked.

"I think they could, though I don't know much about guars. This is my first trip to Morrowind." Raminus admitted.

"Then be glad that St Jiub and I got rid of all the Cliff Racers." Ra'jissan commented.

"So you helped drive them to extinction. I commend you. Though it was Jiub that got sainted. Why not you?" Raminus asked.

"Let's just say Nerevarine is enough for me." Ra'jissan chuckled.

"Anyway, are we going to dismantle this thing or not?" Raminus asked, jumping down.

"Alright lads! Lets dismantle this thing!" Ra'jissan shouted.

The twin moons of Tamriel slowly rose in the sky, their light reflected on the river surface. Frogs croaked in the cool night air, and the Khajiit army waited silently. Many members of the Renrijra Krin had infiltrated Leyawiin's ranks. They had an important task to do before the battle could take place. A horn blew from inside the city, signaling for the feline army to move. As they approached, the sharpened sticks around the tops of the city walls fell down to the ground below. The great Senche-Raht, twice as tall as an Altmer, lumbered toward the walls, their riders guiding them. These lumbering beasts stood on two legs, and were lightly armoured. They reached the city walls, and reached up with their heavily muscled arms. They grabbed the top of the walls, digging their long claws in. Up they hauled themselves, climbing easily over the castle walls.

Alarms rang out, as the great battlecats jumped down from the walls making themselves known. Townsfolk ran every which way, most of them into their houses. One Senche-Raht stomped on a begger, an old Argonian woman. He slashed his claws at a group of city guard, who rushed at him with drawn swords. The soldiers chests opened up with plumes of bright red blood as they drew their last breaths. The Senche-Raht continued to his goal, the west city gate. He went to stomp on another townsperson, but recognised her kind.

"Greetings, Clan-mate. Do not be afraid!" He boomed down at her, and picked her up in his claws. She struggled helplessly.

"Pretty Lady." He said and placed her on his back in front of his rider.

"This is not the time to be looking for a mate!" His rider scolded him, and kicked him forward.

Screams rang out as the other Senche-Raht started tearing the town to pieces. Roofs were torn off houses, and people were running about panicked.

The aforementioned Senche-Raht reached the main gates of the city. He grasped the large wooden bar blocking the door, and tossed it to another bunch of city guard which were running toward him. He grasped at the metal latch, and tore it from the wood. He then grabbed the door itself and ripped it from its hinges.

The Khajiit army poured in through the now open gates. Arrows flew, and swords clanged as the Khajiit clashed with the city guard and the Imperial Legion reinforcements. The Senche-Raht provided backup for their smaller counterparts, lifting up soldiers and tearing them apart. There were even small Alfiq running about, casting support spells on their comrades. The Imperials were losing ground. Soon they were beaten back into the castle. They tried to barricade the doors, but the Senche-Raht soon tore those off their hinges like they did with the city gates. The Khajiit burst inside the castle, and quickly finished off anyone they found inside. However the Count, Countess and one of the White Stallion Knights were unaccounted for. The Mane was carried into the hall, where he surveyed the damage.

"Congratulations my Clan-mates." He addressed the gathered soldiers.

The soldiers cheered a raucous cacophony.

"We have taken back our city of Leyawiin from those Imperial dogs. You have made a great victory for Elsweyr. Lets us sing of our glory!" The Mane proclaimed, and the entire room burst into a Khajiiti war song, sung in the Ta'agra language. The songs echoed well into the night.

Mazoga led the Count and his wife deeper into the bush. She had dragged them into a secret passage as soon as she saw the Big Senche-Raht tear open the city gates like they were made of parchment. She shuddered at the thought of what those large claws could do to her.

"How much further to go?" The Count whined.

"Please Marius, Sir Mazoga is doing her best." The Countess tried to silence him.

"I didn't expect the Khajiit to attack us so soon! We weren't prepared yet. I think that somehow the Renrijra Krin infiltrated the city watch. Non-Khajiit too." Mazoga told them as she helped them up a steep bank. She led them further into Blackwood, where a small encampment of villagers too scared to stay in the main city lay. She gave the Count and his wife the driest tent available.

"I must inform the Elder Council of this." Mazoga sat on a stool, which groaned under her heavy armour.

"How will you do that? It takes three days to get to the Imperial City on horseback." The Countess stated that simple fact.

"Not to worry. When I went to the Elder Council last month we made arrangements around that." Mazoga explained, producing the speaking stone.

"What is that?" The Count asked.

"A gift from the Mages guild to the Empress Regent's trusted generals. Now I'm no mage, but are you familiar with the starlight spell my Lady?" Mazoga asked.

"Yes, why?" Alessia answered.

"Because I need you to cast it on the stone after I speak to it. No matter how hard I've tried I haven't been able to master the spell." Mazoga admitted.

"Very well." Alessia waited.

Mazoga held the stone up.

"Empress Regent Ri'rassi." Mazoga spoke loud and clear, nodding to the Countess.

The Countess whispered the incantation and the stone lit up with a brilliant yellow light. The light faded, and the stone made no sound.

"And now we wait for the Empress Regent to answer." Mazoga held the stone tightly waiting silently.

Wails pierced Ri'rassi's sleepy fug. She stirred a bit, then realizing that it was her child making those wails she sat bolt upright. She leapt out of bed and over to her son's crib, where he lay squalling and waving his fists around. Ri'rassi picked him up and cradled him.

"Sh-sh-sh" she tried to shush him.

Ja-Kha'jay continued to scream.

Ocato pried himself from the sofa, where he'd slept every night since Ri'rassi moved into White Gold Tower.

"Is he okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know. He's never woken up in the night before." Ri'rassi continued examining the child.

"Do Khajiit babies even wake up in the night?" Ocato asked.

"I don't know, I'm only a first time mother." Ri'rassi told him.

"Okay, let he see him. Do you think he wants to be fed?" Ocato asked, gently taking the wailing child from Ri'rassi.

"I don't think so. I fed him before I put him down for the night." Ri'rassi said.

Ocato popped a finger into the infants mouth.

"Ow!" Ocato pulled his finger out. "I think I found our problem." He held his finger up. A drop of blood glistened. "Teething."

"I'm so glad it's only that. I was worried he was sick or something." Ri'rassi answered, relief evident in her voice.

"I'll go get something for that. I didn't know Khajiit grew so fast." Ocato said.

"Khajiit grow faster. He is only half-Khajiit, so he is growing slower than a normal Khajiit." Ri'rassi said to Ocato when he returned with a jar.

"This should sooth the pain." Ocato fingered a jelly like substance onto Ja-Kha'jay's gums. "I think he has Khajiit teeth." He commented.

"Thank you." Ri'rassi placed her now quiet son back in his crib.

"Your welcome." Ocato said, placing the jar on a table.

"Good night." Ri'rassi said.

"You too." Ocato said, catching her hands in his.

Ri'rassi paused, then turned. She wrapped her arms around Ocato and kissed him. A bright yellow flash distracted them from each other. They spotted Ri'rassi's speaking stone on the bedside table. Ri'rassi glanced back up at Ocato.

"This does not bode well." He murmured.

They reluctantly let go of each other and Ri'rassi picked up the stone. An image of Mazoga swirled across the stone's polished surface. "Yes, Sir Mazoga?"

"Leyawiin has been seized by the Mane. They came in the night, Senche-Raht climbing over the city walls. The Renrijra Krin had gotten rid of the spears before the battle cats attacked. The battle was over in minutes." Mazoga explained.

"The Count and Countess?" Ri'rassi asked.

"Safe. I managed to get them out of the city when the gates were torn open." Mazoga explained.

"Good. Make your way with them to the Imperial City. We will reroute Jauffre and his men to Fort Redman. I hope you get here soon." Ri'rassi said.

"Very Well." Mazoga broke contact.

Ri'rassi turned to Ocato. "The Mane has acted sooner than we anticipated."

"I know. We should hold Council immediately." He said.

"Can you summon the War Council that quickly?" Ri'rassi asked.

"I'll try." He said. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left, throwing his robes on as he went.

Mazoga pocketed the stone again.

"My Lord and Lady, We shall rest here the night, then go to the Imperial City in the morning. I bet they will have held Council by the time we arrive, to decide how to take back our city." She told the waiting nobleman.

"Okay then. You seem to have things under control. I still can't believe we've lost our home." The Countess agreed.

Into the night sky a plume of smoke rose into the light sky, dimly illuminated by Masser and Secunda.

Nhad-Hatta had his men carry him out on his palanquin, to survey the city he'd taken back. Most civilians had survived, fleeing into the basements of the Guild houses, which remained untouched from the Mane's assault. Almost all of the City watch had been killed, and those that survived surrendered, or were Renrijra Krin spies. One of the Senche-Raht was infatuated with a Cathay-Raht civilian, a beggar. The Mane was pleased with the progress his people had made, but he wanted more. He began to formulate bigger plans.

"I apologize for waking you Councilors. This is a matter of utmost importance." Ocato told the council.

"Get on with it Ocato." A Nord woman scowled at him, not at all pleased with the interruption.

"The city of Leyawiin was captured by the Mane of Elsweyr a few hours ago. The City Guard and Imperial Legions stationed there were overwhelmed. The Mane has acted before we anticipated, and thus we underestimated him. We must decide what to do if he decides to come north." Ocato said.

"Leyawiin, captured?" An Argonian councilman asked.

"Yes, captured. Defeated. Taken. Stolen, or whatever you want to call it." Ocato said grumpily.

"We must do something about this!" The Nord woman shouted.

"Indeed we intend to." Ri'rassi told the War Council.

The council fell silent in the Empress Regent's presence.

"As you know we have forces stationed in Fort Black Boot. We have two options. One: Jauffre and his men can invade and capture Riverhold. An eye for an eye, you might say. The city is not well defended, most of the citizens are farmers. Two: we can have Jauffre and his men move to Fort Redman with all haste. If the Mane decides to head north to Bravil, then we will need our forces there. However this will leave a gaping hole in our defenses." Ri'rassi laid out the situation.

"What about the Argonians?" A redguard man asked grouchily.

"What about us? We've had our hands full with these thrice cursed Dunmer!" Word-Weaver retorted.

With that, the entire council exploded into an argument, hostile words flung back and forth.

"SILENCE!" Ri'rassi roared, her teeth bared in anger. Her tail lashed behind her and her ears were laid flat.

The council immediately shut up, especially Ocato, who'd never seen Ri'rassi when she was really mad.

"If no one can settle this in a civilized manner then we may as well turn the Empire over to the Mane!" Ri'rassi growled.

"I agree with the Empress Regent. We must think this decision through carefully. The Argonian forces have had considerable amounts of trouble in the last month. So much so that they have had to move many soldiers from their western border to go north. However, with our recent capture of Omayni, Helseth has not been concentrating on the Argonians. He is calling his troops to Mournhold, hoping that his men will fight the Nerevarine off. The Argonians have pushed forward, and have taken the clockwork city of Sotha Sil. There are few enough troops left on the western edge of the Black Marsh. Should we choose to relocate Jauffre, then the Argonians can join them in an effort to take back Leyawiin." Ocato explained.

"What type of military do the Khajiit have?" The Nord woman asked.

"Primarily they use Cathay-Raht, like the Empress Regent. Reports have indicated Suthay-Raht, Ohmes and Senche-Raht." Ocato said.

"Senche-Raht? Battlecats?" Word-Weaver asked.

"Precisely." Ri'rassi said. "It only took one of them to tear the very gates of Leyawiin from their hinges."

The council flinched. None of them had thought the Khajiit capable of such strength.

"You have one hour to make a decision." Ri'rassi declared.

The debate lasted a long time. No one could decide on the more strategic outcome. In the end, they wanted to teach the Mane a lesson.

"An Eye for an Eye then." Word-Weaver said finally.


	8. 7: An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for an Too

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Authors Note: I have taken some liberties with the story. I have no idea what the Imperial Palace looks like other than the Elder Council chambers. I haven't the heart to pick Ocato's pocket.

Chapter 7 – An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth.

Jauffre was woken by the speaking stone given to him by Raminus Polus. He slowly got out his bedroll, joints aching with the early stages of arthritis. Of course he wasn't going to let his men know about that. He reached for the stone, laying on a table next to a book on Khajiit battle tactics. Ri'rassi's face swirled on the stone. The High Chancellor stood behind her.

"Yes Empress Regent?" Jauffre asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

"I'm afraid I bear some bad news. Leyawiin has been capture by Nhad-Hatta. The Count and Countess made it out alive, and are on their way to the Imperial City." Ri'rassi told him.

"By the Nine!" Jauffre swore. "What do you want me to do?"

"The War Council has decided for you and your men to attack the city of Riverhold on the northern border of Elsweyr. Get some of the Legions from Sphinxmoth to garrison in Fort Redman."

"An Eye for an Eye. A tooth for a tooth?" Jauffre asked.

"Exactly." Ri'rassi said.

"I'll get right on it, Empress Regent."

Ri'rassi put the stone down on the table. "I am so tired." She yawned loudly.

"I'm not surprised. It's three in the morning." Ocato sighed.

"First Ja-Kha'jay, then Leyawiin and a Council meeting. Does being Empress Regent always have such unpredictable hours?" Ri'rassi flumped onto her bed.

"Not usually. However during the Oblivion Crisis I was known to be up at all hours of the night trying to sort things out." Ocato yawned sitting next to her.

"Joy." Ri'rassi said dryly, fatigue lacing her voice.

Ocato smiled warmly.

"So tired…" Ri'rassi whispered as sleep took hold.

Ocato watched her sleeping form. He stood, gently scooped her into his arms, and gently pulled back the cover on the bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. He ran his fingers lightly over the soft fur covering her muzzle, smiling when her whiskers twitched. Still smiling, Ocato took himself over to the sofa and was asleep in minutes.

Hoards-Too-Much, an Argonian gardener in the service of Lord M'kall, was awakened from his sleep by a steady drumming sound. He didn't rouse his wife, Likes-Her-Wine, as she would likely have a killer headache. He went outside, breathing deeply of the early morning fog. The sound was louder outside, and coming from the northwest. He walked over to the brick ledge near his house. He gazed down the valley road which led into Riverhold. He could see dark figures in the fog, and the sound echoed louder. He realized what the sound was, and ran as fast as he could. He dashed from the ledge, up the hill a bit more, and into Riverhold Manor.

"Lord M'kall! Lord M'kall!" He cried out as he dashed past dozens of barrels chock full of saltrice. He continued shouting as he dashed upstairs.

He burst into Lord M'kall's room, where he shook his master awake.

"What is it?" The sleepy Khajiit asked.

"The Empire! They are attacking!" Hoards-Too-Much told him hastily.

"By Alkosh!" Lord M'kall yelped.

"What do we do?" The Argonian asked.

"Get everyone into the Chapel of Khenarthi! I shall meet them myself." M'kall told his gardener.

Hoards-Too-Much sprinted from the room. M'kall retrieved his sword from his cabinet.

He marched out of his house, noting Hoards-Too-Much running around knocking on peoples doors. M'kall trod across the sodden cobblestones, wet from the rain the night before. He made his way to the entrance to his town, where the paved road gave way to stairs. He could hear the clanking mail of an approaching army. M'kall gave a shrill whistle, signaling the city guard to get ready for combat.

Slowly the army appeared through the fog. They were led by an old man, dressed in Akaviri armour. The old man signaled for his army to stop. He approached the lone figure standing on the road.

"Hail Friend!" Jauffre called.

"Hail Friend. What brings you to my gates armed so? And in such numbers?" M'kall called back.

"We come to claim this city for Empress Regent Ri'rassi." Jauffre told him.

"Claim this City? Oh-ho! Hear that men? They have come to claim the city." M'kall laughed.

"Laugh at the Empress Regent's Legions would you?" Jauffre hissed.

"Yes, I would. This attack is unprovoked. So far as I'm aware, the Mane has not harmed you in any way." M'kall growled back.

"On the contrary, he has." Jauffre said.

"Really?" M'kall asked sarcastically.

"Hours ago he captured the city of Leyawiin. We come here in retribution." Jauffre said.

"Pah! If he took it only a few hours ago, how can you know of it now?" M'kall hissed.

"That is not for you to know. Now, will this end peacefully, or must this end in violence?"

"I think you should clear off now before my guards fill your hides with arrows." M'kall threatened.

"No." Jauffre said, drawing his katana.

"Alright then lads, give them a volley." M'kall announced.

Arrows rained down on Jauffre's men, who warded most off with their raised shields. The archers used the volley to pinpoint the positions of the Riverhold Lord's men. They fired back with chilling accuracy. Several bodies fell from the ledges behind M'kall, who'd drawn his own sword.

"Anyone left?" M'kall asked.

Several more arrows fired into Jauffre's men in reply. Fireballs flew, and the last on M'kall's men dropped from the ledges.

"Enough of this." Jauffre said, and swung his sword up to strike M'kall.

The Lord dodged, and swung his own blade. The two clashed in battle, fairly evenly matched. They were watched by men from both sides, each cheering their man on. In the end M'kall's Khajiit speed and agility were no match for Jauffre's experience, and soon Jauffre had M'kall lying on the stairs, panting, Jauffre's sword at his throat.

"I recognize when I am defeated, Master Blade." M'kall conceded.

"I though you'd see things my way." Jauffre, removed his blade, and helped M'kall up.

"Your men have killed mine, and you have defeated me in one on one. For the safety of the people in my town, I see no other choice but to turn the city over to you. However, your men will not camp inside the city." M'kall said.

"I understand your concern for your citizens. You made the right choice." Jauffre offered his hand.

M'kall shook it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must address my people to get them to understand the situation." M'kall sheathed his sword, and turned around.

Jauffre turned around.

"Alright men, we got through this with only minor injuries. From what I can tell from the maps there are two flatter areas flanking the main city. We shall split in half and make camps there. Under no circumstances are you to threaten any of the citizens." Jauffre told them. And so they got underway.

Ri'rassi stirred awake, the sun shone in from the window, and the embers in the fireplace glowed dimly. She yawned, realizing she was in her bed, and not on top of it like she remembered.

'Ocato must have moved me.' She thought, glancing at the still sleeping Altmer on the sofa.

She got up, and started feeding Ja-Kha'jay. Her speaking stone flashed yellow, Jauffre's face washing over the surface.

"Yes Jauffre." Ri'rassi asked.

"We have taken Riverhold. We had only minor wounds, thought the Lord M'kall lost his entire guard. We are camped flanking the city. We await orders." Jauffre explained.

"That was quick." Ri'rassi commented.

"Lord M'kall decided to hand the city over to us when his guards were killed. He did not wish for his citizens to be harmed."

"A wise man." Ri'rassi said.

"Yes, a true nobleman. Anyway, once you have consulted the War Council, let me know my next orders, Empress Regent."

"Very Well, Grandmaster." Ri'rassi broke contact.

She kept feeding Ja-Kha'jay until he was finished, and put him on her bed. He rolled over and squirmed about, raising himself his hands. He couldn't instinctively extend his claws for better grip, as he had human fingernails.

"You're going to be crawling all about soon aren't you?" She told him.

Ja-Kha'jay turned his head in her direction, smiling broadly. Ri'rassi smiled at her son, and then she rolled him over and blew a raspberry on his tummy. Ja-Kha'jay laughed happily.

"Glad to see you two so happy." Ocato smiled, now awake. He sat on the other side of the bed, blinking in the sunlight.

"We're allowed to enjoy ourselves, aren't we Ja-Kha'jay?" Ri'rassi said, from her place beside the squirming infant.

"Ba!" He grunted in affirmation, as if he understood his mother.

The two adults smiled warmly at him.

"Especially so, now that Jauffre and his men have taken Riverhold." Ri'rassi told Ocato, her arms folded beneath her in a cat-like fashion.

"That's great news. When did he report this?" Ocato asked.

"Not long ago. I wanted to finish feeding Ja-Kha'jay, but then we started having some fun. Sorry for not telling you sooner." Ri'rassi apologised.

"It's okay." Ocato said.

"I suppose we should update the Council." Ri'rassi replied.

"I'll call a meeting for this afternoon." Ocato said.

He got up and left.

"Just you and I now bud," Ri'rassi started tickling her son.

A light knock echoed through the room.

"Come in!" Ri'rassi called still tickling her giggling son.

Ahnassi came in.

"Hey Ahnassi. Have you heard from Ra'jissan?" Ri'rassi asked, knowing they talked to each other every night via the speaking stones.

"He is well. He is making lots of friends among the legions. He likes stirring Raminus Polus and Burz gro-Kash into arguments over whether the mages or fighters guild is better." Ahnassi chuckled.

"You miss him don't you?" Ri'rassi asked.

"Yes." Ahnassi said, approaching the bed and sitting down.

"So what bring you here?" Ri'rassi asked.

"Ahnassi wanted to wait until the High Chancellor left. Ahnassi thinks she may be with child." Ahnassi said, eyes dropping to the floor.

"Ahnassi that's wonderful news! I can be an Auntie!" Ri'rassi smiled broadly.

The two women gossiped about such womanly things.

"What do you mean the Empire has taken Riverhold!" The Mane roared at the Dagi messenger. The only reason he didn't throw something at the small Khajiit was because he had nothing to throw.

"They took it a matter of hours after you took Leyawiin, claiming retribution." The Dagi winced in fear.

"Grrr." The Mane growled deeply. "Alright men, pack up camp! I want Bravil by tomorrow morning!" The Mane shouted from atop his palanquin.

"But Your Holiness, it is a days march to Bravil!" squeaked the Dagi.

"Then I suggest you get moving!" The Mane barked, rage evident.

"Yes your Holiness!" The Dagi ran off.

"Your Holiness?" Another messenger, a Suthay-Raht this time.

"What is it?" The Mane roared at being disturbed so soon.

"I travelled from Dune as fast as I could." The Suthay-Raht said, pointing to and exhausted Senche which lay panting not far away.

"Well?" The Mane growled impatiently.

"Dune has been invaded by the Bosmer!" The Suthay-Raht told him.

The Mane snatched a helmet off the head of one of his palanquin bearers and threw it at the newcomer, hitting him square in the gut, a testament to his exhaustion.

"Raarrgh!" The Mane roared a true roar. "Forget Bravil! Those Bosmer jekosiit will pay!"

Another Authors note: The layout and inhabitant of the Elsweyr city of Riverhold are based upon the mod I am creating for the game. If I ever get the thing finished, you can see Riverhold in all its glory.


	9. 8: Scandal

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Authors note: I wanted a bit of fluff in this chapter.

Chapter 8 – Scandal

Mazoga led the Count and Countess of Leyawiin across Lake Rumare. It had taken them four days to travel there on foot, and they were all very exhausted. Mazoga pushed the palace doors open with the last of her strength. She and her two wards collapsed into the Council chambers, where council was in session.

"By the Nine! Are they who I think they are?" The Nord woman asked.

"Mazoga, Mazoga!" Ocato ran to them.

"That's Sir Mazoga." The Orc sighed as she picked herself up from the ground, not having lost her sense of humour at all.

Ocato began to help the other two up, while the rest of the Council stared.

"May I present to you The Count and Countess of Leyawiin." Mazoga said wearily to the Council.

"Council for today is adjourned." Ocato told the Council, while helping the semi-conscious Count out of the room.

"Guards! Give us a hand here!" Mazoga shot at the guards by the door.

They obligingly took the Count and Countess into their arms, and carried them up. Baurus and Caroline raised eyebrows as they went past. The group took them to a spare room in the Imperial suite, and laid them on the bed.

"That will be all." Mazoga told the guards.

The guards looked questioningly at Ocato.

"Thank You. You may return to your post." He told them, and the guards left.

Mazoga sat in a chair, which protested under her heavy armour.

"I will let you rest. You all look like you need it." Ocato said.

"Thank you." Mazoga said gratefully.

"If you need anything, I'll be next door." Ocato jerked his head in that direction, and left.

Mazoga was asleep before he closed the door.

"The Count and Countess have arrived." Ocato told Ri'rassi as he entered the room.

"And Mazoga?" Ri'rassi asked, looking up from her task of diaper changing.

"They are all asleep in the room next door. They are very exhausted after their ordeal, but after a rest and some decent food, they should recover." Ocato explained.

"That's alright." Ri'rassi said, and then continued changing Ja-Kha'jay's diapers.

"That's better isn't it son?" She asked, the baby giggling in response.

"And how is the young Prince today?" Ocato asked, sitting in a comfortable chair.

"He's very good, he's started crawling. As such he's getting good at hiding from mummy. Aren't you dear?" Ri'rassi commented, as Ja-Kha'jay crawled over and started pulling on Ocato's robes.

Ocato leaned down and scooped the infant into his arms. Ja-Kha'jay curled his tail around Ocato's arm.

"And what do you want mister?" Ocato asked the child, who smiled in return, and started cooing in baby talk.

Ocato sang an Altmer lullaby, and soon Ja-Kha'jay was drifting off to sleep. He carefully lifted the baby to his crib, and gently laid him in it. Ri'rassi watched Ocato do this from on the floor, still enraptured by Ocato's lullaby.

"That was beautiful." Ri'rassi told him.

"My mother used to sing that to me when I was a child." Ocato replied, flushing a little at the compliment.

"You have a good memory. I don't know anything my mother used to sing. But then I don't know anything about my parents. Ra'jissan and I were in the orphanage as long as we can remember." Ri'rassi said.

"Surely you know some Khajiiti lullabies." Ocato asked, joining Ri'rassi on the floor.

"There was one that the Matron used to sing to us." Ri'rassi told him, before commencing singing.

"It's strange you know. How different Aldmeris and Ta'agra sound, the melodies are similar." Ocato commented, once Ri'rassi had finished.

"They do." Ri'rassi confirmed.

"You sing beautifully." Ocato told her.

"I've never sung for anyone before." Ri'rassi said, ears laid back a little. Had she been human, her cheeks would be bright red.

"You should sing more often." Ocato said, running his fingers over Ri'rassi's.

"I will." Ri'rassi told him, before her lips met his.

Ocato moved closer, and put his arms around her, holding her close. Ri'rassi curled her tail around Ocato's waist, and kissed him again, which he returned eagerly.

A maid walked in, and seeing the Empress Regent and the High Chancellor smooching in front of the fireplace, she hurried out again.

Ocato and Ri'rassi did not notice her. They were too engrossed in each other to care. Soon the door opened quietly, and three more maids popped their heads in. Again, Ocato and Ri'rassi failed to notice. After a few minutes, the door opened again, and this time, Mazoga came clanking into the room, followed by the Count and Countess of Leyawiin.

Their jaws dropped at the sight.

"Eh-Hem." Mazoga cleared her throat.

Ocato and Ri'rassi froze. They looked around and saw who it was.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything?" Mazoga asked, mirth evident in her voice.

Ocato and Ri'rassi stood up.

"No. Nothing at all." Ocato said quickly.

"It didn't look like nothing." Mazoga teased.

"Ah…ah…" Ocato gaped like a fish, completely at a loss for words.

Ri'rassi said nothing.

"Well?" Mazoga smirked.

"Shut the door." Ocato said finally.

The Count of Leyawiin shut the door hastily.

"Right. I'm swearing you all to secrecy." Ocato said.

"Why the secrecy?" Mazoga asked.

"Because if this gets out then there will be a scandal the likes of which the palace has never seen." Ocato said solemnly.

"Alright then. I'm in." Mazoga said.

"Us too." The Countess answered for both of them.

"Alright. The Empress Regent and I are…involved." Ocato finally conceded.

"We figured that part out when we came in to see you two tongue wrestling." Mazoga smirked.

"Please Mazoga, no one must know of this." Ri'rassi finally said something.

"Okay, okay." Mazoga said.

"Right that's settled." Ocato said.

"Next time, lock the door." Ri'rassi commented to Ocato.

"Anyway, we would like some food and a place to stay after fleeing from Leyawiin." Mazoga said.

The Count and Countess nodded eagerly behind her.

"Right, Count Marius and Countess Alessia, you can have the room next door. Sir Mazoga you can have the room next to that. After all you've been through you deserve no less. We can get one of the servants to bring you food in the dining hall." Ocato said, and directed them to the room in question.

"Well the Alfiq's out of the bag now." Ri'rassi commented to her sleeping son.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Council roared the next morning.

A copy of the Black Horse Courier landed in front of Ocato. He picked it up and read it with dread growing in his stomach. It detailed the relationship between the Empress Regent and the High Chancellor. The paper did not say who the witness was, but it hinted that there was more than one.

"I-I-I" Ocato stuttered, unusual for him.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this madness!" The Nord woman shouted.

"I-I can explain." Ocato said.

"Yes, we asked you to, so get going!" Word-Weaver scowled.

Ocato looked nervously around the Council, who were all staring at him with expressions of astonishment to anger. He took a deep sigh and sat down.

"Alright. Have any of you ever been in love?" He addressed the Council.

"Of course I have, I have a wife and kids." Word-Weaver answered.

A similar response was given by most other members of the Council.

Ocato nodded. "Then you know how it is, how you want to spend every waking moment with that person."

Several Councillors inclined their heads in affirmation.

"And how you want to be with them so badly, that your heart aches when you are not with them."

More nods.

"And that you want to be with them no matter the consequences."

Again more nods.

"Then you know how I feel about the Empress Regent." Ocato admitted.

The Council remained silent.

"I have loved her since the day I found her in Cloud Ruler Temple, hiding from assassins. She has touched my heart in a way no other has, not even my first wife, who perished in the daedra assault on the Imperial City." Ocato sighed deeply.

"Still, it is inappropriate for the High Chancellor to become involved with the Empress Regent. It's never been done before." A Redguard man said.

"Well what would you have me do?" Ocato stood and raised his voice. "I can't help the way I feel!" He shouted at the Council.

"The way we see it, you have two options." Word-Weaver said carefully.

"What?" Ocato glared.

"One: You give up the Empress Regent. Two: You give up your position as High Chancellor." Word-Weaver stated it very matter-of-factly.

Ocato visibly deflated. He slumped into his chair, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"I-I will need time to think this over." Ocato said, standing up.

"Make it quick, before this blows even more out of proportion." Word-Weaver told him.

Ocato nodded to the Argonian, then left, fuming over the possible reasons for the Black Horse Courier finding out, the offending paper scrunched up in his hand.

Ri'rassi was under the table, playing with Ja-Kha'jay, who'd decided that hiding from his mother was even more fun than it had been the day before. She heard the door open and clse.

"Ri'rassi?" She heard Ocato call.

"Just a minute." She replied, her voice muffled in the confined space.

"Look who's come to see us!" Ri'rassi called to her son, who came crawling out from his hidey hole. She picked him up and squirmed out from underneath the table.

"There we go." Ri'rassi juggled Ja-Kha'jay, making it more comfortable for both of them.

Ocato stood with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it?" Ri'rassi asked, knowing instantly that something was bothering him.

Ocato strode across the room and took her and Ja-Kha'jay into his arms.

"Oh, Ri'rassi they know." He whispered.

Ri'rassi was silent, contemplating his words. "About us?" She asked eventually.

Ocato nodded slowly.

"Who?" Ri'rassi asked, having not yet spied the paper in Ocato's hand.

"Everyone." Ocato showed her the paper.

Ri'rassi put Ja-Kha'jay in his crib, and examined the paper.

"But Mazoga, Alessia and Marius all swore…" Ri'rassi said bewildered.

"I don't think it was them." Ocato said.

"Then who?" Ri'rassi asked.

"The maids." Ocato answered.

Ri'rassi whirled and looked at the door. She was sure someone was on the other side, but she was probably being paranoid.

"The maids are the only others that have been up here, and they know that I've been sleeping on your sofa for months. They could easily put two and two together." Ocato continued.

Ri'rassi sat on the half made bed on the sofa.

"They could easily have walked in on us yesterday, before Mazoga…" Ocato sat down beside her.

"How has the Elder Council taken this?" Ri'rassi asked.

"They were outraged, of course. They've asked for me to give you up, or hand in my resignation." Ocato sighed.

"And?" Ri'rassi asked, dreading Ocato's decision.

"I need to find a replacement. I don't know who to pick." Ocato told her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Really? You'd give up the Elder Council? For me?" Ri'rassi asked, her fears relieved.

"Yes." Ocato whispered. "I wouldn't give you up for the world." Ocato kissed her fore head.

"But, I won't live as long as you. I don't know how long Altmer live for, but I've only got another eighty years or so. You'll be alone again…" Ri'rassi told him, trying to spare him that sadness.

"I'd rather spend the next eighty years with you than live the next six hundred without you." Ocato embraced her.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Ri'rassi said, holding him tighter.

"I know. So am I." He whispered back, breathing her scent in deeply.

Ra'jissan marched along the road to Almalexia, where Mournhold awaited. Raminus Polus and Burz gro-Khash strode along beside him. The Khajiit felt his pocket get warm, indicating someone was trying to contact him. He pulled out the speaking stone.

"Yes High Chancellor?" Ra'jissan asked, when he saw Ocato's smoky image.

"How long would it take you to get back to the Imperial City?" Ocato asked.

"Instantly. Why?" Ra'jissan asked, wondering what this could possibly be about.

"Good, get back here as soon as you can. Leave whoever you want in charge. I suggest Arch-Mage Raminus, as he's the highest ranking official." Ocato told him, and broke off contact.

"Something big must have happened in the Imperial City to warrant recalling you. I don't know what it's about, but it sounded urgent." Raminus commented, overhearing the conversation.

"I know. Alright, I'll leave the both of you in charge." Ra'jissan addressed the Orc and the Imperial. "I trust you both to capture Almalexia."

The two nodded.

"Make camp a day's march from the city and reassemble the Siege Crawler. The Argonians are approaching Almalexia from the south, their numbers should help you capture the city. Helseth himself will probably try to hole up in Mournhold, but the Siege Crawler will make short work of those walls." Ra'jissan left them with those last orders, before he made the signal for Recall and vanished.

He reappeared right outside the Imperial Palace, startling the guards on duty. They started to draw their swords, but checked themselves when they recognised who it was. The guards returned to their duty, growing more and more worried about the crowd.

Neither the guards nor Ra'jissan knew why there were people gathering outside the palace, for none of them had yet seen the Black Horse Courier.

"Is it true?", "The Empress Regent and the High Chancellor?", "I can't believe it." Were some of the snatches of conversation heard before Ra'jissan went into the palace.

He climbed up the tower to the Imperial suite, where he found Ocato pacing up and down the entranceway.

"You weren't kidding when you said instantly, I see." Ocato commented when he spotted the armoured Suthay-Raht enter.

"You have to love those Dunmer spells." Ra'jissan quipped. "Why am I here Ocato?"

Ocato stopped his pacing, and looked at the Khajiit.

"Your sister and I have become…involved. The Elder Council gave me a choice of giving up my position on the Council or giving up your sister." Ocato explained.

Ra'jissan stroked his beard in thought. "And which did you choose?" He asked carefully.

"I chose to hand in my resignation. The Elder Council doesn't know this yet, and I want to choose a replacement before I tell them." Ocato answered.

"And you want me?" Ra'jissan queried, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! I can think of no other better suited for the job." Ocato exclaimed.

"Well then, it looks like the Elder Council is going to have a new High Chancellor." Ra'jissan grinned.

"Alright then. Let's go fill out all the paperwork and I can show you the ropes." Ocato told him.

The Elder Council looked as Ocato came back into the Council Chambers, Ra'jissan behind him.

"Well, have you reached a decision?" Word-Weaver asked as the two sat down.

"I have." Ocato told the Council.

"Well?" The Nord woman pressed.

"I have chosen to tender my resignation. The necessary paperwork is all filled out." OCato dropped a pile of parchment on the table.

The Council gasped.

"And my final act as High Chancellor will be to announce my replacement." Ocato said firmly.

Ra'jissan stood up.

"Ra'jissan, Nerevarine of Morrowind will be my replacement." Ocato turned to his bearded friend. "I hearby proclaim you, Ra'jissan, High Chancellor of the Elder Council."

This was met by numerous protests from the Council, but Ocato left, his word final.

The palace doors opened up, and Ocato strode out to greet the gathered crowd. They immediately bombarded him with questions. He held out is hands and waved for them to quiet down.

"Good people of Cyrodiil." He addressed them. "What you have read in the Black Horse Courier is true."

The crowd gasped, obviously stunned.

"As such, I have resigned from the Elder Council."

Another gasp, this one much louder.

"I have left a replacement, Ra'jissan, Nerevarine of Morrowind. He is your new High Chancellor." Ocato told them.

This was met by a stunned silence. Ocato nodded curtly, and went back inside.


	10. 9: The Siege of Almalexia

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Authors Note: After actually looking at the story as you guys are reading it, I realised that the scene changes were getting warped. Perhaps auto-deletes extra enters. I have tried to rectify this. Also a timeline of important events is posted at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 9 – The Siege of Almalexia

_Year4E2 17TH of Morning Star. Outside the city of Almalexia, Morrowind._

The Siege Crawler clanked its way towards the sprawling city. Raminus' army marched around the huge device. He and Burz gro-Khash rode atop the daedric behemoth.

"Alright men!" Burz shouted, his voice much louder and more commanding that Raminus'. The army stopped moving.

"This is the city of Almalexia, whose citadel, Mournhold must be captured. Helseth is inside. If Mournhold falls, so too does Morrowind. Are you ready?" Burz shouted.

A cry went up from the army, indicating that they were indeed ready.

"Alright then! CHARGE!" Burz shouted, jumping down from the Siege Crawler and joining the rush.

The cavalry soon rode ahead of the infantry, galloping like the wind to the front line of Helseth's men. They plunged into the line, cutting down many Dunmer swiftly.

The infantry caught up and joined the fight. Swords darted, halberds cleaved, arrows flew and hammers crashed in the maelstrom. Mages threw bolts of deadly magic at each other, more often than not hitting someone else in the cross fire.

Helseth's archers appeared on the rooftops lining the main road into Almalexia, raining arrows on all combatants, friend or foe.

Raminus used the Siege Crawler to fire a large fireball, which destroyed one of the houses, killing all of the archer's on top.

"Take out the Siege Crawler!" A dunmer general shouted.

"To me!" Raminus shouted. His men crowded round, fighting off Helseth's men.

Stones flew through the air, hurled from hidden catapults at the Siege Crawler. These small boulders bounced off the thick Daedric shell. However, the rebounding stones killed more than a few of Raminus' men.

"Get out of the way!" Raminus shouted.

No one moved.

"Move it meat! Get out of the way!" Burz gro-Khash literally threw men from in front of the Siege Crawler, which had finished powering up an attack.

A huge pillar of flame erupted from the Sigil stone. The flame column lanced down the road, incinerating anyone foolish enough to have remained in it's path. This included a great deal of King Helseth's men.

Raminus' army charged down the newly formed corridor and hacked their way through Helseth's army. Arrows rained down on them from above, while Helseth's archers remained mostly out of harms way. The Siege Crawler edged its way into the street. A few of Helseth's archers decided to take their chances and slay the mage controlling it.

Sparks flew from the Arch Mage's hands and the archers collapsed to the street below, electrocuted.

More stones flew from the hidden catapults, this time tearing one of the legs off. The leg fell uselessly onto the cobblestones.

"Leave it!" Raminus barked when he saw some of his men attempting to retrieve it.

The men dashed away and rejoined the fight.

Suddenly a great tolling sounded from Mourhold, whose high walls dominated the scene. The Gates of Symmachus opened, pouring out Helseth's personal guard.

These highly trained men cut straight through Raminus' remaining men. The Gates close behind the new army, which closed in on the Siege Crawler.

"To me!" Burz gro-Khash and Raminus shouted in unison.

The remains of the tattered Imperial army fell back to the Siege Crawler. Helseth's men closed in around the front, blocking their advance. The Siege Crawler was blocking their escape. Things seemed utterly hopeless to Raminus.

"It has been a pleasure serving alongside you." Raminus told Burz, who was below him.

"Aye, it's been a pleasure serving alongside you too meat…err…Arch-Mage." Burz corrected himself.

The four spires around the Siege Crawlers front end began to rotate faster, preparing another devastating flame pillar. All of a sudden it was raining archers, as Helseth's bowmen were being shot from behind. Argonians climbed onto the rooftops, raining arrows onto Helseth's men.

"The Argonians!" Raminus shouted in jubilation. "Get down!" he barked.

The pillar of flame erupted from the Daedric siege machine, lancing down the street, incinerating Helseth's guard in the conflagration.

A shout went out from the remains of the Imperial army. The Argonians jumped down from the rooftops.

"You guys came in the nick of time!" Raminus called down from the Siege Crawler.

"We thought you could use a hand!" The Argonian general chuckled.

A running sound approached them from behind. Burz gro-Khash walked around the Siege Crawler to investigate.

A single figure was riding along the street, the sunset behind him obscuring him.

He came to a stop, and jumped off. His mount, a well built Senche flopped onto his side in exhaustion. Ra'jissan stepped in the shadows of the building.

"I missed out on all the fun didn't I?" Ra'jissan asked.

"Not quite yet, High Chancellor." Burz answered.

"Alkosh knows I won't get used to that title." Ra'jissan joked.

"It's been what? Two months? You'll get used to it." Raminus told him.

"I suppose I will. Now, if I haven't missed all the fun?" Ra'jissan asked.

"We have outer Almalexia, but Mournhold remains untouched." Burz pointed.

The walled fortress seemed to scream defiance at the men.

"Well, shall we get started?" Ra'jissan asked.

Raminus made the Siege Crawler start its slow march forward, giving the men time to catch up before they made it down the road to Mournhold.

"So how did you manage to get away?" Burz asked.

"I spent three nights doing paperwork, and I hope to hell no other issues arrive in the next couple of days." Ra'jissan sighed.

"I wasn't referring to the Elder Council." Burz teased.

"Ahnassi will be fine. I promised I'd get back to her by Morndas."

"We'll get you back to her. What other news?" Raminus asked.

"The Bretons have surrounded the Summerset Isles, after destroying all their warships and docks. Effectively an embargo. The Mane is struggling to retake Dune from the Bosmer, so that's keeping him busy. And as you know, we have maintained a grasp on Riverhold, and Leyawiin remains under Nhad-Hatta's control." Ra'jissan laid the situation out.

Raminus whistled. "You seem to have things under control."

"Yes. It's surprisingly easy to coordinate the armies with the speaking stones. Thanks again for those Arch-Mage." Ra'jissan said, and he meant it.

"What about Lord Ocato and Empress Regent Ri'rassi? Any news from them?" Burz gro-Khash asked.

"Ocato has returned to his previous occupation, teaching at the Arcane University, and Ri'rassi has begun to take regular walks around the city with the Crown Prince, who at seven months should begin talking soon. Or at least that's how old normal Khajiit are when they learn to talk." Ra'jissan passed on the details.

"It seems the Crown Prince will grow fast, like a Khajiit." Raminus commented, as the Siege Crawler clanked forward.

"So why have the Bretons embargoed the Altmer?" Burz asked.

"The Altmer assaulted Stros M'kai. Hammerfell called for aid, and the Bretons answered. Their fleet destroyed the Altmer, and they continued on to assault the Summerset Isles, buying us time here." Ra'jissan explained.

"I think this is close enough. Wouldn't you agree High Chancellor?" Raminus called down.

"Indeed I do, Arch-Mage."

"Alright men! Get out the way. Move quickly to either side of the street. If anyone steps more than a mouse's tail, then they will end up a pile of ashes, like those Dunmer back there." Burz yelled, and his men quickly obeyed.

The spires on the Siege Crawler rotated faster, and a fireball began to gather. The Siege Crawler spread its legs out, bracing for the attack. It spewed the flaming pillar forth, only larger, and more powerful, a true testament to daedric ingenuity. The column shot forth, and pummelled the gates of Mournhold. The flame pillar abruptly shut off, and what was left of the gates, was a smouldering heap of logs.

Raminus' men and the Argonian contingent charged into the gates and into the Plaza Brindisi Dorom. A lone figure greeted them, and their mad rush ended as soon as they realised who it was.

Ra'jissan rode in on the Senche, wondering why the men had stopped their charge. He stopped short when he saw her.

"Queen Mother Barenziah." He addressed her, riding forth to meet her.

"Hello Nerevarine, Hortator and High Chancellor. I know why you have come, and you have come in vain." She told him.

"In vain? How? We have taken your city. Morrowind belongs to the Empire once more." Ra'jissan replied.

"Morrowind will not belong to the Empire until Helseth is captured or slain. He is not here." Barenziah informed the armoured Khajiit.

"Well then. We'll just have to find him." Ra'jissan said, flicking his tail in annoyance.

"Yes, you will. He is holed up in Red Mountain, the last stronghold of House Dagoth." Barenziah told him.

"Burz, you and your men will stay here, keeping Mournhold and Almalexia under our control. Raminus, Helseth didn't have the sugar to face us here in his Capital. You shall find him at Red Mountain. I will return to the Imperial City, and convince Ahnassi to let me aid you at Red Mountain." Ra'jissan addressed his two trusted friends.

"Are you sure Ahnassi will let you? Will she understand?" Raminus asked.

"Ahnassi is the most understanding lady I know. She married me remember." Ra'jissan joked.

Ra'jissan dismounted his Senche. "You will stay with Burz gro-Khash." He told the great cat.

The Senche grunted in protest.

"He will treat you well, and if he doesn't, then bite his little finger off." Ra'jissan joked with the beast.

The Senche huffed in seeming laughter.

"Glad that's settled friend." Ra'jissan stroked the great cat's ear, and gave the halter to Burz, who looked at the beast in astonishment.

"Right, get going. The sooner we get find Helseth, the better." Ra'jissan used recall and vanished.

_Year4E2 17TH of Morning Star. The Elder Council Chambers, Cyrodiil._

"We have taken Almalexia, but Helseth escaped to Vvardenfell. The Queen Mother Barenziah has informed us that he is holed up in Red Mountain." Ra'jissan told the Council.

He updated the tactical map that was laid across the table.

"What of Raminus Polus?" The Empress Regent asked.

"He marches north as we speak. Burz gro-Khash remains in control of Mournhold." Ra'jissan told her.

"Did the Argonians catch up in the end?" The Nord woman asked.

"Yes. They now make up the majority of Raminus' army. Many Imperials were slain during the Siege." The Khajiit explained.

"The Siege Crawler?" A redguard asked.

"Missing a leg, but I think Raminus can repair that. He seems very competent with the operation of the machine."

"I would think so, especially after blowing a hole in the side of the Arcane University trying to get it working." Ri'rassi joked, to which the entire Council giggled quietly.

"Right. I know the Red Mountain region better than any other, and when I get a call from Raminus, I will travel there to aid him. I will take Sir Mazoga with me. Her combat experience will aid us greatly. It is a very hostile region, with rugged terrain. I doubt the Siege Crawler will get beyond Ghostgate. We must come up with another strategy for the assault on Red Mountain." Ra'jissan told the Council.

TIMELINE OF IMPORTANT EVENTS

27th Last Seed 3E433 – Uriel Septim is assassinated.

27th Hearthfire 3E433 – Martin Septim sacrifices himself. (The date in my game)

9th Sun's Dusk 3E433 – M'rassi discovers she is pregnant.

4th Sun's Height 4E1 – Ja-Kha'jay Septim is born. (Khajiit pregnancy is 11months)

29th Sun's Height 4E1 – The Empire breaks up. The Mane declares war on Cyrodiil.

9th Last Seed 4E1 – Ri'rassi crowned Empress Regent.

24th Hearthfire 4E1 – The Battle of Septim's Gate Pass.

12th Sun's Dusk 4E1 – The Mane captures Leyawiin.

20th Sun's Dusk 4E1 – Ocato resigns from the Elder Council. Ra'jissan takes his place.

17th of Morning Star 4E1 – Almalexia is besieged.


	11. 10: Return to Red Mountain

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Authors note: A scene change occurs when the dates and locations appear.

Chapter 10 – Return to Red Mountain.

_Year4E2 9th of First Seed. Ra'jissan's Chambers, Imperial Palace, Cyrodiil._

A bright flash of yellow light woke Ra'jissan from his sleep. He blinked awake, night vision serving him well. He picked up his speaking stone, and saw Raminus Polus in it.

"Have you arrived Arch-Mage?" Ra'jissan asked.

"We have High Chancellor." Raminus confirmed.

"Good. I shall be there as soon as I can." Ra'jissan told him, and broke contact.

"Must you go now?" A heavily pregnant Ahnassi asked.

"Yes, my sweet. The sooner I go, the sooner I can return." Ra'jissan kissed her lovingly.

"Ok." Ahnassi agreed, watching Ra'jissan cast Mark near the bed.

Ra'jissan left the room and tried to go into his sister's room, only to find it locked.

He knocked loudly. There was a grumble from inside, and Ocato opened the door.

"Raminus has called me to Red Mountain. I thought I should tell you before I left." Ra'jissan told the near naked Altmer.

"Good luck." Ocato wished him.

Ra'jissan continued on to Mazoga's door. He knocked loudly again. There was a loud groan from inside. The door swung open quickly, and Mazoga grabbed him by the throat.

"Arggh, Magh-Zogh-Gah!" Ra'jissan choked.

"Sorry High Chancellor." She released him.

"We are heading out, get your gear."

Mazoga quickly gathered her armour and weapons. Ri'rassi wandered into the room, obviously half asleep.

"Good luck Ra'jissan." She bade him.

He nodded at her, and grasped Mazoga's arm. He slipped a ring onto his finger and he and Mazoga vanished.

"It seems my brother has loads of useful possessions." Ri'rassi commented to Ocato on returning to her room.

"Indeed he does. Spells too." Ocato answered from his couch, where he was still sleeping after many months.

Ri'rassi came over and took his hands. She pulled hi to his feet, and embraced him. She barely came up to his shoulders.

"I think maybe it's time for you to stop sleeping on the sofa." Ri'rassi said, tail wrapped around the High Elf's waist.

"It is starting to hurt my back." Ocato joked.

Ri'rassi smiled at him, and kissed him. Ocato ran his fingers through her hair and held her close. Ri'rassi pulled away, and took him by the hand. She led him to the bed, and pushed him onto it.

"Ri'rassi?" Ocato asked questioningly.

Ri'rassi put a finger to his lips then kissed him. Ocato got the idea and joined in the fun.

_Year4E2 9th of First Seed. Vivec, Morrowind._

Ra'jissan and Mazoga appeared by the Tribunal Temple in Vivec.

"That's some magic ring you have there." Mazoga commented, unused to the less conventional means of transportation.

"Follow me. And don't talk to the Ordinators. They don't like outlanders." Ra'jissan told her.

He led her across the cantons of Vivec, unseen in the night. He led her out of the city and into a little nook off the side of the road.

"Right. Here should do." The Khajiit said, and he started stripping off his clothes.

Mazoga was shocked. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Getting us to where we need to go faster. Now don't panic." He pulled on his loose waistcoat with the Imperial Dragon sewn onto it. He tied the rest of his clothes into a tight bundle, and gave them to Mazoga. Ra'jissan rammed the Ring of Hircine onto his finger. Mazoga watched in horror as he warped and twisted into his werewolf form. Once done he lay on the ground.

"What do you want me to do? I can't do that!" Mazoga growled, not understanding.

The wolfen Khajiit pointed at her then pointed to his back, indicating for her to get on.

She obliged, unsure of riding a werewolf. Once she was on properly and had a tight enough grip, Ra'jissan shot off. He bounded along the roads at an amazing speed, passing Pelagaid in minutes. They continued along this road, before they turned into a row of hills. They emerged into the Foyada Mamaea, which was dimly lit in the moonlight. They turned north and followed the Foyada. Mazoga had never seen such a ruined landscape. Scorched trees lined the crude road and piles of ash lay everywhere. After passing a few ruins, Ra'jissan slowed his pace and stopped. He motioned for Mazoga to hold on even tighter. She obeyed, and was glad so did, when Ra'jissan leapt unbelievably high into the air, over Raminus' army and landed next to Raminus himself. Raminus jumped at the sudden arrival. Mazoga got off Ra'jissan and started to kiss the ground. Ra'jissan pulled off his ring and reverted back to his usual self.

"Orcs do not fly." Mazoga growled at the Khajiit, once he had some pants on.

"Sorry Mazoga." Ra'jissan apologised.

"That's Sir Mazoga." She answered, none the worse for wear after her fright.

"That was quick." Raminus commented.

"I know. The werewolf has it's uses. Unfortunately it's also more likely to get shot at." Ra'jissan joked.

"We aren't going to be able to get the Siege Crawler up the mountain." Raminus told the Khajiit.

"I know. That's why I'm going in first. I want to check out Helseth's defences." Ra'jissan told the Arch-Mage.

"Right." Raminus agreed.

"Sir Mazoga. Stay here until I return." Ra'jissan told her.

"Ok." The Orc said.

Ra'jissan walked up and opened the Ghostgate. He went through and shut it behind him. He removed his pants again and put the Ring of Hircine on. In his wolfen form he carefully went up the mountain path, sniffing the ground for any sign of Helseth.

A few men had marched this way, which was good. Dagoth-Ur is not very well defended with so few men. Ra'jissan paused as he heard a sound. A dunmer watchman was taking a leak on a dead bush. Ra'jissan stalked him quietly, and was standing right behind him when the dunmer turned around. He didn't see anything but a blur of teeth and fur and motion. The werewolf caught the falling body, careful not to make too louder sound. He laid the body behind the dead bush, and continued up the path.

He found another watchman, asleep this time, and made sure that the mer would never wake up. He hunted down and killed every mer he could find before he approached the crater. He crested the lip, and gazed down into the crater. The dwemer spires of Dagoth-Ur rose up from a lower level. A few watchmen lingered outside the door, easily a number the werewolf could handle, but the Khajiit inside preferred a less obvious solution. He looked around for a large rock, one big enough to crush the mer, but still small enough for him to push. He spotted one, and bounded over to it. He calculated the path it would take and found it suitable. He gave a push on the rock, but it didn't budge. Ra'jissan slammed his fist into the rock in annoyance. He found a log, and wedged in under the boulder. He jumped out to the end of the log, and missed. However his waistcoat caught on the log, and his weight was enough to pull down on it. The boulder shifted, but didn't roll down the hill. Ra'jissan cursed the waistcoat and wriggled out of it, catching the log in one clawed hand before he fell. He started bouncing the log, and the boulder moved. It rolled down the hill. Ra'jissan grabbed his waist coat and jumped onto the crater edge, as soon as he felt the boulder move. The huge stone rolled down the hill, crashing through charred vegetation and crushing the remaining watchmen underneath. Ra'jissan snorted in satisfaction and went back down the mountain. He went through the Ghostgate, changing back to his normal self, before approaching the army.

"How goes it?" Raminus asked as soon as Ra'jissan appeared.

"I have taken care of Helseth's defences. Let me put on my armour, then we'll march up the mountain." Ra'jissan went into Raminus' tent, where he knew the Arch-Mage had been keeping an eye on his battle gear since he became High Chancellor.

"We should leave some men here, to guard the Siege Crawler." Mazoga told Raminus while they were waiting.

"I was thinking along those lines." Raminus told the Orc woman.

Ra'jissan came out of the tent just as the sun was beginning to rise.

"Alright, let's move out." Ra'jissan opened the Ghostgate.

"You lot, stay here and let no one near the Siege Crawler." Raminus shouted, sounding a lot more authoritive than he did when they took Almalexia.

The rest of the army followed Ra'jissan up the mountain, many stumbling on the steep slope that the Khajiit climbed with ease. They climbed into the Foyada leading into the crater, many of them marvelling at the Dwemer statues which greeted them. Ra'jissan led them to the entrance of Dagoth Ur. Raminus and Mazoga saw the boulder which Ra'jissan had used to crush the watchmen and were amazed at his strength.

"Alright lads. Somewhere in this fortress is King Helseth. We will search every room, and every passage until we find him. I you do find him, shout, and I will be there shortly to deal with him myself. Is that clear?" Ra'jissan shouted to the gathered army.

A shout was returned, and Ra'jissan turned a crank. The doors of Dagoth-Ur opened slowly, and the army poured inside. Ra'jissan waited until everyone was inside and joined them. He marched down corridors, seeing men searching everywhere for Helseth. A few of Helseth's men remained, and these were swiftly disposed of. Ra'jissan marched right into the Heart Chamber, where Mazoga and Raminus followed. Helseth was there, sitting in a crude throne carved from stone.

"Welcome Traitor." Helseth addressed Ra'jissan.

"Traitor? I think you are mistaken." The High Chancellor growled, laying his ears back.

"No, you are a traitor Nerevarine. You have betrayed the Dunmer people by siding with the Imperial N'wahs." Helseth accused.

"I have not betrayed them. I came to give them peace and stability. They have not seen that under you rule. If anyone here is a traitor, it is you Helseth." The Nerevarine challenged.

"Hold your tongue, swit!" Helseth barked. "You have betrayed us, by siding with the so-called Empress Regent, and her half breed son."

"The Empress Regent was one of the people responsible for stopping the Oblivion Crisis. Or have you forgotten the destruction of Ald'ruhn? As for her half-breed son, he really is of Septim blood, and if you contest that, then you are a bigger fool than I imagined." Ra'jissan told him.

"Well the, if you want Morrowind incorporated back into the Empire, you will have to take it from my cold, dead hands." Helseth rose, drawing his sword.

"That suits me perfectly fine." Ra'jissan shot back, drawing Trueflame. The fire blade flickered in the dim light.

Helseth charged at the Khajiit. Ra'jissan dodged, drawing his sword along Helseth's arm. Helseth's sleeve tore open, revealing blue flesh and red blood underneath.

"You swit!" Helseth spat as he whirled around and swung his sword, trimming Ra'jissan's beard with the very near miss.

Mazoga and Raminus edged forward, raising their own weapons.

"No! This is between him and me!" Ra'jissan paralysed them with a spell.

Helseth took the distraction, sweeping his sword across Ra'jissan's chest. It made a clanging sound against the armour. Ra'jissan recoiled, then charged in, landing a blow on Helseth's back, igniting his clothes.

"Argh!" Helseth screamed as he threw himself to the ground, rolling over and over to douse the flames.

Ra'jissan threw a shock spell at the King, who twitched in agony. Helseth picked himself up and raised his sword unsteadily. He looked for any weakness at all on the Khajiit. He stopped one and charged. Ra'jissan raised his shield to block, but Helseth darted underneath it, stabbing Ra'jissan in his clawed foot.

"Rarrgh!" Ra'jissan roared.

He jumped back, and brought his sword down on Helseth's head, cleaving it. Helseth's dead body slumped to the ground. Ra'jissan sat abruptly, exhausted from the swordfight. The spell on Mazoga and Raminus wore off. They dropped to the ground.

"Ra'jissan?" Raminus asked.

"Yes?" He answered quietly.

"How is your foot?" He asked.

"Bloody sore." The Khajiit answered.

"Here." Raminus placed a hand on Ra'jissan's foot, and cast a healing spell.

"Thank you." Ra'jissan stood up.

"Shall we get out of here?" Mazoga asked.

"Yes, let's."

"Alright Lads! Morrowind is ours!" Ra'jissan yelled.

A rejoice went up from the men.

"Mazoga, you and Raminus make your way back to Cyrodiil. Make sure to leave some men behind at the Legion Forts. They will make sure Morrowind stays under our control. The sun should only just be rising in Cyrodiil." Ra'jissan ordered.

"Yes sir." Raminus and Mazoga answered in unison.

"Right, I'll see you as soon as you get back. Safe travels." Ra'jissan used recall and vanished.

_Year4E2 9th of First Seed. Almalexia, Morrowind._

Barenziah jerked awake. Somehow she knew her first son was dead. She also knew she should call Morgiah to take Helseth's place.

_Year4E2 9th of First Seed. The Empress Regent's Chambers, Cyrodiil._

Ja-Kha'jay, who could now walk, talk and even had his own room, ran to his mother's door. He pushed it open, and closed it again. He ran up to the bed, and jumped onto it.

"Mama!" He shouted gleefully when Ri'rassi woke in a fright, hackles raised.

"You scared me." She told her child, who only knew about four words.

"Mama." Ja-Kha'jay beamed, crawling into bed beside her. He found someone else there too.

"Oooh, you're cold Ja-Kha'jay." Ocato squirmed.

"Dada." He cuddled the mer.

Ocato looked at Ri'rassi.

"Not Dada. Ocato." Ri'rassi told her son.

"Dada." Ja-Kha'jay was adamant.

"Father, Martin." Ri'rassi pointed to the portrait near the far end of the room.

"Papa Maaarrrtin. Dada Ocato." Ja-Kha'jay told them.

"Well he seems to know I'm not his real father." Ocato said.

"Well it's a start." Ri'rassi agreed.

"I just can't get over how fast he's growing. Certainly faster than a human." Ocato noted.

"Yes, Khajiit grow fast. Most Khajiit are fully adult by fifteen." Ri'rassi said.

They heard a loud thud from the room next door.

"I think Ra'jissan might be back, and Ahnassi is pleased." Ocato smiled.

"Ra'jissan will tell us the outcome of Red Mountain is his own time. Meanwhile we have a prince that needs tickling!" Ri'rassi said.

Ja-Kha'jay's wormed down to the end of the bed to escape his mother. He tickled both his mother's and Ocato's feet. Their giggles echoed through the room.

_Year4E2 9th of First Seed. Elder Council Chambers, Cyrodiil._

"Morrowind is ours!" Ri'rassi announced to the Council.

An excited murmur sounded from each and ever council member.

"King Helseth was killed at Red Mountain, which left Morrowind to us. Raminus Polus and Sir Mazoga are making their way back to the Imperial City. They will take a few months to get the Siege Crawler back to the City. We will have to build extra stables for the guars, but we have plenty of time for that." Ra'jissan, who had a crutch under one arm.

"I think this calls for a celebration. Wouldn't you agree High Chancellor?" Word-Weaver asked.

"Indeed it does. Let everyone celebrate the acquisition of Morrowind, by free drinks in every tavern in the Empire." Ra'jissan told the Council. Someone ran off to spread the word of the festivities.


	12. 11: The Wild Hunt

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Chapter 11 – The Wild Hunt

_Year4E2 12th of Hearthfire. Outside the city of Dune, Elsweyr._

"This is really stating to annoy me." Mane Nhad-hatta growled low. His ears lay flat on his skull, and his tail waved rapidly in rage.

The messenger who'd told him of yet another failed attempt at recapturing Dune now lay dead. He'd had a dagger thrown at him, which had hit him as he was too exhausted to move.

"It has been almost a year since the Bosmer jekosiit took my city. And these morons still have not had the sugar to get it back!" The Mane thumped his hand on his palanquin.

His Cathay-Raht palanquin bearers carried him from the hut.

"Your Holiness! Your Holiness!" An Ohmes with a heavily tattooed face ran up.

"What is it?" The Mane asked, impatience obvious.

"The Wild Hunt! The Wild Hunt has been sighted, coming this way!" The Ohmes screeched, terrified.

The Mane's heart sunk further.

"Move! Everyone! Fall back to Orcrest! The Wild Hunt is coming!" He shouted.

All the Khajiit with in earshot dropped what there were doing. Some relayed the message.

"Come on! Move!" The Mane roared, urging his bearers onward.

It was every Khajiit for himself, as the panicked masses ran for their lives. The Mane's bearers broke into a panicked sprint. The Mane gripped his palanquin as tight as he could, because his life really did depend on it. The Khajiit army fled as the Wild Hunt tore apart Dune and all its inhabitants Khajiit, Bosmer or otherwise. The screams of the dying villagers spurred the Mane's army to run faster. And so they fled, scared out their wits, afraid to look back.

_Year 4E2 13th of Hearthfire. The city of Riverhold, Elsweyr._

"The Wild Hunt? I'd heard of such things, but I doubted its existence." Jauffre told Lord M'kall.

"Aye. It does exist. Some Khajiiti soldiers were killed by it during the Five Years War. The Bosmer have gone mad, summoning the Wild Hunt against the Mane." Lord M'kall said sadly.

"How bad it the Wild Hunt?" Jauffre asked, having never encountered it.

"The worst thing of all. Hundreds to thousands of rabid mutated Bosmer jekosiit. They consume anything in their path. They will eat you and your men too, if you do not take the threat seriously." M'kall described the phenomenon.

"I shall inform the Empress Regent of the situation." Jauffre said.

"A wise choice." M'kall nodded.

Jauffre readied the necessary enchantments and opened contact with the Empress Regent.

_Year 4E2 13th of Hearthfire. Elder Council Chambers, Cyrodiil._

"With the starvation of their people because of the Breton embargo, the Altmer are ready to open negotiations." The messenger addressed the Council.

"Aye. Return to your masters lad, and tell them we are ready to negotiate. They are to be here in the Imperial city in two weeks. Only the Ambassador's ship will be let through the Breton line." The Empress Regent told the messenger, a very young Altmer, yet to learn the ways of politics.

The boy bowed low, and dashed from the Council Chambers.

"And now-" Ri'rassi was interrupted by her pocket growing hot.

She pulled her speaking stone from her pocket. "Yes Jauffre." She addressed the murky image.

"Empress Regent. I have some very dire news. The Wild Hunt had laid waste to the city of Dune in Elsweyr. The Mane and his legions have fallen back to Orcrest, though his army is in tatters due to his unsuccessful attempts at retaking his city." Jauffre explained.

"The Wild Hunt? How?" Ri'rassi asked.

The image changed to a middle aged Khajiit, whom Ri'rassi recognised as the Lord of Riverhold.

"Never mind how Empress Regent, what matters now is how to keep your armies and my citizenry from being slaughtered by the mad Bosmer." The Khajiit told her.

"The Wild Hunt will be after the Mane, seeking revenge for the Five Years War. Your people are safe." Ri'rassi retorted.

"By your sugar, they are not. The Mane fell back to Orcrest because it is in the middle of the No-Quin-Al Desert. The Wild Hunt could not survive there. Even in his fear the Mane made the right choice. Riverhold however, rests on the fertile steppes of far northern Elsweyr. We will not be safe here." M'kall told the Empress Regent very matter-of-factly.

"A good point, and something I'd not considered." Ri'rassi told the Khajiit.

"Is there anything you can use against the Wild Hunt?" Lord M'kall asked.

"We can send Arch-Mage Raminus Polus, the Siege Crawler and fifty or so men." Ri'rassi told him.

"Please, I implore you for my citizen's sake, send them this instant." M'kall pleaded.

"I will do what I can." The Empress Regent reassured the distraught Khajiit. She broke off contact.

"Well as you have all just heard, The Wild Hunt has destroyed Dune and Riverhold may be next." Ri'rassi told the Council.

"This is indeed grave news, I shall go with Raminus Polus." Ra'jissan told Ri'rassi.

Ri'rassi nodded to her brother.

The Nord woman snorted. "Running away from your paperwork again, High Chancellor?"

"Of course not. I will work around it. They could use my combat experience, though to be honest, the thought of facing the Wild Hunt scares me. Not even Hircine's Hunt invoked such a terror." Ra'jissan said.

"Alright. Get Raminus Polus and get moving. Perhaps Sir Mazoga would be of use too?" Ri'rassi asked. She knew Mazoga had a secret crush on the Arch-Mage since they returned from Morrowind. It wasn't something the Orc would admit to anyone, but Ri'rassi could tell.

"Right." Ra'jissan agreed and he set off.

_Year 4E2 1st of Frostfall. The city of Riverhold, Elsweyr._

The Siege Crawler was in position just west of Riverhold. Raminus Polus was on top of it manning its controls. Jauffre, Mazoga and Ra'jissan stood on either side of the Daedric behemoth, their army stood behind them. Lord M'kall was in the basement of the Chapel of Khenarthi, with not only the citizens of his city, but those from Tardorn Wood and Seaplace, two small towns to the West of the city. The messenger had not returned from Cori Darglade, and was presumed dead from the Wild Hunt. They'd seen a plume of smoke from the day before, and assumed that the Wild Hunt had reached Seaplace, and discovering it empty, tore it apart anyway. The men were watching for Tardorn Wood to get flattened. This small town was located not far from Riverhold at all and they were waiting for the morbid signal to charge the Siege Crawler. Every man that had any inkling of magic was positioned near at the front line, an unusual tactic. But usual situations required such usual tactics. This gave the mages a clear shot of the Wild Hunt. They would need to take as many out as they could as quickly as they could. Only then would they have a chance against the murderous hoard.

There was a sound of crashing wood and logs were seen being flung into the air.

"Now!" Ra'jissan barked.

Raminus Polus began charging the Siege Crawler's attack. Ra'jissan drew out two swords, Trueflame and Hopesfire, their flames flickering eerily in the sunlight. Mazoga drew out her ebony claymore, the two-handed sword almost as tall as she was. Jauffre drew his Akaviri Katana. All the Mages readied their spells, and all the archers readied their bows and aimed.

The Wild Hunt charged around the corner in the road, a mess of hideous mutated beasts. They spotted the army waiting for them, and charged straight at it ready for a feast.

"NOW!" Ra'jissan shouted.

Raminus slammed his fist onto a large button. The Siege Crawler fired, and the flame pillar lanced forward, incinerating a large number of rabid shaped shifted Bosmer.

All the mages loosed their spells, and a great maelstrom of fire, ice and electricity engulfed the parts of the Wild Hunt that were not within the Siege Crawler's beam. The arched loosed their arrows, immediately reloading and firing again. The rain of arrows slew many of the freakish mutated Bosmer.

The Wild Hunt turned on its fallen and began to cannibalise them. This gave Raminus some time to recharge the Siege Crawler. While the machine was charging he let off his own blasts of powerful destruction magic into the hoard.

The Siege Crawler fired again, and more of the mutated Bosmer were incinerated. There was a break in the mages attack, many drinking potions to restore their magicka. The Wild Hunt took this opportunity to charge toward the army. The mages fell back, and the soldiers moved forward, arming themselves.

Ra'jissan slashed Trueflame at a jelly-like snake, which burst into flames. He thrust Hopesfire at a huge toad-like creature, which fell to the ground twitching as the electricity coursed through its body.

Mazoga swung her claymore, cleaving the heads from many god-faced centaur-like animals. She yanked her sword back up and stabbed a creature that only vaguely reminded her of a Minotaur.

Jauffre was fighting with the true spirit of the Blades. He hacked and slashed and stabbed his way through many foes.

Raminus punched the button to charge to Siege Crawler, then fired as many shock spells as he could into the maelstrom below, careful not to hit anyone on his side. The Siege Crawler fired and wiped out another good number of mutated Bosmer. No more hideous beasts came around the bend in the road.

Raminus looked around. Their army was slowly losing its numbers, but the Wild Hunt had even less. He fired a powerful shock spell at a beast that had just about torn Mazoga in half. She looked up at him gratefully, and swung her claymore decapitating another beast. Raminus ran down the length of the Siege Crawler, firing his spells at ever monster he could see. There were strange semi-metallic beasts everywhere, which were tearing at the Wild Hunt, but which were also being attacked by their own army.

"Not the metal ones!" Ra'jissan shouted over the sounds of battle.

The Arch-Mage felt his pocket grow warm. He pulled out his speaking stone.

"Not Now!" He barked to whoever was on the other end, and rammed the stone back into his pocket.

"Raminus! Look out!" Mazoga shouted, but she was too late.

Raminus jerked his head around and was struck by a tentacle from a large insectoid creature. The landed on the ground on the opposite side of the Siege Crawler from the beast, but the monstrosity went around. Raminus stood shakily, and faced the beast. The beast clicked its mandibles greedily and charged. Raminus raised his hand and filled the beast with electricity. The beast shook the attack off, and slammed into Raminus, knocking him down. Mazoga leapt at the beast, and with a swing of her claymore, not only nearly took Raminus' head off, she hewed off the creatures legs. The beast crashed to the ground, where Raminus finished it with the most powerful fire spell he could conjure in his panic.

"Thank you. Now throw me back up!" Raminus pleaded.

Mazoga shrugged and took the Imperial into her arms. She threw him with all her might, and he sailed up, crashing into the side of the Siege Crawler. He began to slide, but managed to catch one of the spines protruding from the machines top. He hauled himself up and ran to his control panel.

Another wave of the Wild Hunt rounded the corner in the road. Raminus hit the Charge button, and threw his destruction magic at the hoard. The remaining archers and mages took aim and fired.

The Siege Crawler fired again, incinerating many hideous mutated Bosmer in its conflagration. The Wild Hunt advanced, and Raminus charged the Siege Crawler again.

Suddenly, the Wild Hunt was being shot by arrows from the side. Raminus looked around. Standing on a ridge was Modryn Oreyn, and all the men he could muster.

They poured down the bank, and plunged into the thick of the Wild Hunt. Many of them were slain, but many more survived as they cut their way to the other side. Just as the last man climbed up the bank on the other side of the road, the Siege Crawler fired again, obliterating all traces of the Wild Hunt.

Raminus leaned over the control panel of the Siege Crawler, fatigue taking him. The last of the freakish creatures was destroyed and what remained of the army looked dazed, as if they couldn't believe they'd won.

Ra'jissan sheathed his two swords, and guzzled down half a restore fatigue potion before Mazoga stole it and glugged the rest of it down. Jauffre just sat down and began massaging his sore joints.

"I'm getting too old for this." He sighed, before he himself drank one of those revitalising potions.

Modryn Oreyn counted how many men he had left, and approached the Siege Crawler. He spotted the Arch-Mage looking the worse for wear, and climbed up.

"Arch-Mage?" He asked, shaking Raminus gently.

After receiving no response, Modryn tipped back Raminus' head, and tipped a restore fatigue potion into the Arch-Mages mouth. Raminus choked, spitting most of the potion back on Oreyn's face. He took the potion from Modryn and drunk it back.

"Thank you, my friend." Raminus told the Dark Elf.

"Don't mention it. You needed it more than me anyway." Modryn said, jumping from the Siege Crawler.

Raminus followed suit, and soon everyone was standing in a loose group.

"Alright men. We have won a great victory here today." Ra'jissan congratulated.

"But it is not over." He continued, eliciting groans from some of the men. "Valenwood has attacked us. We have a day, maybe two, before the Mane learns of our victory, and he'll move to retake Dune. Not if we get there first, I say." Ra'jissan told them.

"Jauffre." Ra'jissan called.

"Yes High Chancellor?" The old man asked.

"You take 25 good men, and stay here defending Riverhold. The rest of us will march to Dune." Ra'jissan told him.

Jauffre returned a grateful look.

"Send word to the garrisons at Fort Strand and Fort Istirus. All three armies will march on the Bosmer city of Arenthia. From there we can take Falinesti, which should be coming north by Hearthfire." Ra'jissan told his men, who scurried off to obey his orders.

"Modryn, Raminus and Mazoga. I' m returning to the Imperial City. The Elder Council will have my hide and resignation if I leave them again. Especially during negotiations with the Altmer. It's likely that I will not be returning to the battlefield." Ra'jissan told his three friends solemnly.

"Just leave it in our hands. We can take care of things." Raminus Polus said.

Modryn and Mazoga nodded.

"Right, may you walk on warm sands." Ra'jissan used recall and vanished.

"Well you've certainly become a lot more confident in your abilities since I saw you last." Modryn commented to the Arch-Mage.

"I just hope that confidence lasts." Raminus told his friend, shooting a worried look west, toward their next conquest.

_Year 4E2 1st of Frostfall. The Elder Council Chambers, Imperial Palace, Cyrodiil._

"Thank You Ambassador. Welcome back to the Empire." The Empress Regent Ri'rassi shook hands with the Altmer ambassador, after successfully negotiating the High Elves return to Imperial Rule, and lifting the embargo.

The Altmer turned and left, with his escort.

Ri'rassi sat down at the Council Table, where only one or two other Council members were present.

"I think that went rather well." Word-Weaver commented.

"It did, I only wish I knew the status of the Wild Hunt situation. I could have killed the Arch-Mage by contacting him during battle. I hope they are alright." Ri'rassi said sadly.

"You nearly did kill him. If Mazoga hadn't been there Ocato would have to take back his old position." Ra'jissan's voice echoed into the chamber.

"I-I. I will apologise to Raminus when he returns to the Imperial City." Ri'rassi looked at her toes.

"Never mind. He's unfazed by the ordeal. Modryn Oreyn showed up in the nick of time. Saved all our hides that did." Ra'jissan sat heavily in one of the chairs around the table.

"I'm pleased Modryn Oreyn showed up. I told him to go to your aid after the incident with Raminus. What is the current situation there?" Ri'rassi asked.

"Jauffre and a few men are keeping Riverhold, while the rest move to capture Dune before the Mane gets a chance. I have left orders with Modryn, Raminus and Mazoga to march on Arenthia. From there we could have a clear shot at Falinesti." Ra'jissan laid out his plans.

"So when are you planning to leave us again, High Chancellor?" Word-Weaver asked, an accusing tone in his voice.

"I'm not. I do realise I have been neglecting my duties as High Chancellor, and I do not want to disappoint Ocato." Ra'jissan told the few present council members.

Word-Weaver nodded in acceptance.

"Council dismissed." Ra'jissan told them firmly, before going to see Ahnassi and their newborn daughter.


	13. 12: A Romantic Interlude

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Authors Note: Sorry, dear readers, for taking so long. I couldn't decide if I should write a fluffy chapter or an action chapter. In the end, here is a fluff filled and rather pointless chapter. The next one will have more action, I promise.

Chapter 12 – A Romantic Interlude

_Year 4E2 9th of Sun's Dusk. The Arcane University, Cyrodiil._

"And that will conclude today's lesson." Ocato addressed the young apprentices.

He sighed and gathered his papers, gazing at the small number of mages too young to be sent off to war.

"Master-Wizard, if I may have a word?" A young Breton man asked.

"Yes." Ocato told him, though he really wished the young man to go away.

"I've been doing some research, and I turned up this book in the Mystic Archives." The Breton held out a book.

"I see." Ocato said and read the title. He'd been meaning to track this book down for his lover, but had not had the time. "Thank you, you've saved me a lot of trouble."

"I didn't know you were looking for it Master-Wizard. I saw it and thought the Empress Regent might like to add to it." The Breton man said.

"I'll see that it gets to her. I'm sure she'd thank you…?" Ocato queried the man's name.

"Irvin." The young mage filled in.

"Well thank you Irvin. Do not be late for tomorrow's lesson." Ocato dismissed the mage, and walked around to the gardens. He plucked a few choice blooms, and made his way from the Arcane University.

_Year 4E2 9th of Sun's Dusk. The Empress Regent's Chambers, Imperial Palace, Cyrodiil._

Ri'rassi had just put Ja-Kha'jay into bed. He'd had a busy day, getting dirty and muddy in the Arboretum. She'd brought him back to the palace, and bathed him, which he detested. After his bath and some dinner she'd put him in bed, and read him a story. Her son was asleep before she'd finished the first page.

Ri'rassi called for the servants to draw a bath, so she could have a nice soak and relax.

She climbed in, and scrubbed her soft fur, before laying back. She sighed deeply as fatigue took over, and she dozed in the serene warmth. After a period, she felt something brush her face. She opened her sleepy eyes and saw her lover standing there, dropping peony petals into the tub.

"Hey." She smiled.

Ocato sat down beside the tub, dipping his fingers in the warm water. "Hey." He replied simply, gazing at her.

"How were the students today?" Ri'rassi asked.

"They are well. They seem to be coping well with my rigorous training. Oh, and Irvin found that book for me." Ocato mentioned.

Ri'rassi turned to him. "Well I'll have to thank him then. I'll write a note later." She traced her damp fingers over Ocato's long elven ears.

"The young Prince get up to much today?" Ocato enquired.

Ri'rassi snorted a quick laugh. "Oh he had fun. I swear he attracts dirt like a lodestone."

Ocato chuckled.

"He's in bed now. Little guy asleep like a torch in water." Ri'rassi laid he head back against the tub's edge.

"Like his mother sometimes then." Ocato teased.

Ri'rassi flicked a little water at her lover. He ducked but not fast enough.

"Well, I'm wet now. Room in there for one more?" Ocato asked.

"Of course." The Khajiit lady moved over.

Ocato removed his robes and soon joined her, sliding gracefully into the warm water.

"This is so relaxing…" Ocato sighed deeply, placing an arm around Ri'rassi's furry shoulders.

"Mazoga tells me that they've taken up position outside Arenthia." Ri'rassi snuggled into Ocato's neck.

"No work tonight." The Altmer reprimanded her. "Tonight is for us." He stroked Ri'rassi's hair.

"Okay." She wrapped her tail around his hips.

He kissed her gently on the top of her sodden head. "Now, what other news is there?" Ocato asked, attempting to wrangle some information out of her.

"In non-work related news, I am with child." Ri'rassi admitted to her bare-skinned lover.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Ocato told her.

"You knew?" She whispered.

"Of course. Ra'jissan has been hinting at it for a couple of weeks. My guess is he knows from Ahnassi." Ocato said.

"And a woman always knows." Ri'rassi finished.

Ocato chuckled. "Well that's great news." He told her.

"I hope it's a girl. I already have a son. Now I'd like a daughter." Ri'rassi said happily.

"I hope so too." Ocato cuddled her close.

_Year 4E2 9th of Sun's Dusk. The High Chancellor's Chambers, Imperial City, Cyrodiil._

Ahnassi finished feeding her daughter. She was beginning to come into her form, as dictated by the ja-kha'jay. Masser had been waxing, while Secunda had been waning on the night of Yari's birth, making her a Tojay-Raht. Ahnassi was extremely proud of her daughter, who was growing at an incredible rate. She was growing much faster that the Crown Prince had. Ahnassi couldn't believe that she herself had grown that fast.

Ra'jissan was a loving father, now that he wasn't rushing off to war all the time, lavishing love and care on his two favourite females, as he called them.

Ahnassi had frequently asked Ri'rassi to help with the child, and the two women became great friends. They took their children to the Arboretum and various other places in the Imperial City.

Ahnassi placed Yari in her crib, where she soon fell asleep. The Khajiit woman turned to her husband, who lay on his belly on the bed.

"I wonder if Ri'rassi has told Ocato yet." She asked.

"I don't know." Ra'jissan dismissed the question. He beckoned her over to the bed.

She sat, running the back of her hand over Ra'jissan's face.

Ra'jissan took her hand and pulled her down to his level.

"I love you Ahnassi." He said, kissing her.

"I love you too." She kissed him back.

_Year 4E2 9th of Sun's Dusk. The Empress Regent's Chambers, Imperial Palace, Cyrodiil._

Ri'rassi dried her fur and changed into her red velvet outfit. She re-did her braids, after Ocato un-did them in the tub. Thinking of the High Elf, she smiled to herself. Said High Elf walked into the room, book in one hand, bouquet in the other. He was now dressed in a black and burgundy outfit, instead of his normal robes. He placed the book on the table and presented the flowers to his Khajiiti lover.

"I'd wondered where the peony petals had come from." Ri'rassi commented as Ocato deftly removed the offending stripped stalk.

"I don't think Julienne Fanis will mind too much…" Ocato winked, knowing the alchemist will complain about it the next day.

"Now, what are you all dressed up for?" Ri'rassi asked about Ocato's new attire.

"This." Ocato caught her hand and twirled her round.

"I see. Well then, shall we?" Ri'rassi asked.

Ocato lead the dance to the music he hummed, an old ball melody from his younger days.

_Year 4E2 11th of Sun's Dusk. The ruined city of Dune, Elsweyr._

Modryn Oreyn watched Mazoga try to light the fire, with no success. He chuckled to himself after a particularly useless attempt.

"I'd like to see you try it!" Mazoga growled at the Dark Elf.

"Fine then, I will." Modryn tried, but could not get the tinder to spark.

"You see?" Mazoga snorted.

Modryn grunted in irritation.

"Cut it out you two." Raminus frowned, dumping more wood scavenged from Dune's ruined houses next to the still unlit fire.

"The damned wood is wet." Modryn Oreyn told the Arch-Mage.

Raminus flung a conjured fireball into the pile, which immediately caught alight.

"Looks dry enough to me." He said, skewering a piece of venison on a stick.

"I guess being a mage has it's uses." Mazoga commented.

Raminus inclined his head, agreeing with her. Modryn watched the two of them with interest. He'd suspected something between the Orc woman and the Arch-Mage, but he wasn't sure.

"I don't think I could go without my armour though." Mazoga patted her ebony breastplate.

"I thought Orcs were thick-skinned anyway." Modryn teased.

"A common misconception. Like Dunmer being prudes." Mazoga waved him off, snagging a piece of now well roasted meat off the stick.

Modryn snorted in amusement at that comment. Mazoga finished her chunk of meat and decided to withdraw to her tent, patting Raminus on the shoulder as she walked past.

The pat, with Mazoga's Orc strength, winded Raminus and caused him to nearly choke on his venison. Modryn chuckled at the sight.

"I guess there's some things magic can't prevent." He smiled as the Arch-Mage recovered his breath.

"Guess not…" Raminus replied, his voice raspy. "Anyway, we should get some rest. We march on Arenthia tomorrow." Raminus stood to leave.

He walked past Mazoga's tent on the way to his own. A green hand shot out and grabbed the Arch-Mage's robes. He was pulled inside the tent with an undignified squawk.

"No chance of that for you tonight, friend." Modryn raised his mead to the tent, before gulping it down and retreating to his own, singing softly to himself. "Oh, it's lovely to give your lady a kiss upon her nose. It's lovelier still to do the same not wearing any clothes…"


	14. 13: The Fall of the Siege Crawler

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Chapter 13 – The Fall of the Siege Crawler.

_Year 4E2 12th of Sun's Dusk. Outside the city of Arenthia, Valenwood._

The Siege Crawler stamped its way though the forest, easily knocking down the huge trees blocking its path. Raminus Polus sat atop the Daedric behemoth, tossing fireballs idly at some native simian creatures swinging though the trees, hooting taunts. A large brown shaggy creature in a blue and red waistcoat landed on the rear of the Siege Crawler. The Arch-Mage panicked for a moment, until the beast turned into the more recognizable High Chancellor.

"What can I do for you, High Chancellor?" Raminus asked.

"I don't trust the Bosmer N'wahs. I have no idea what the Bosmer are capable of. If Ahnassi knew I was here, she'd kill me." Ra'jissan pressed a ring into Raminus's hand. It wasn't the ring of Hircine.

"This is Barilzar's Mazed Band. You need to tell it what you want to do when you put it on. Say 'Summon' and you can summon the metallic beasts that I was using when we defeated the Wild Hunt. Say 'Teleport' and you can teleport instantly to Morrowind. You need to think of the city you want. You can go to Vivec, Almalexia or Sotha Sil. If you need to use it, go to Almalexia, where Burz gro-Khash waits. Use teleport only in the most dire situation. If you absolutely need to teleport, take the Senche from Burz gro-Khash and get back to Cyrodiil with all haste." Ra'jissan explained quickly.

Raminus took the information in, and nodded. "Thank you High Chancellor, now you'd better get back to Ahnassi before she skins you."

Ra'jissan used recall and vanished. Raminus and hi army reached a ridge, and they saw the city of Arenthia in the valley. The Strid River meandered past the city. A bright light was the main feature, emitted from a temple near the city's edge.

"They will unleash the Wild Hunt again!" Modryn Oreyn called up to Raminus.

"You think I could hit it from here?" Raminus called down to his Dark Elf friend.

"Would be a good test of the range if that thing." Mazoga called up.

"Alright then." Raminus cracked his knuckles in an exaggerated motion and charged the Siege Crawler.

The rotating spires spun faster and a ball of flame gathered between them. The flaming pillar lanced forward into the distance heat waves shimmering in the air around it. The attack slammed into the Temple, which exploded outward, spilling half formed monsters into the streets of Arenthia. The beasts began to consume all in their path, their mad hunger already apparent.

"Good Shot." Mazoga yelled.

Raminus aimed the head of the Siege Crawler to a minutely lower angle. He charged the machine again, cutting a great big swatch through the dense jungle surrounding the Bosmer city. He cleared a path to the city.

The Imperial army began their march into the valley, progress made easier by the now cleared path. They charged forth through the charred vegetation, towards the plume of smoke that issued from the ruined Bosmer Temple. Raminus on the Siege Crawler plodded along after them. By the time he reached the city it was under the control of Modryn and Mazoga. The scattered remnants of the Bosmer and Igma inhabitants hid in their houses, and the smaller Wild Hunt was utterly destroyed.

"Well that was unusually easy." Raminus commented.

"I wonder what the Bosmer were playing at, leaving the city almost undefended." Mazoga commented.

A great crashing sound filled their hearts with dread. They looked around wildly, unsure where the sound was coming from, considering the echoes of the valley. The crashing sound was getting louder, and probably closer. Birds fled from their roosts on the other side of the valley.

"That had better not be what I think it is…" Modryn whispered to himself.

A huge shadow brushed the forest canopy at the top of the hill. None of the Imperial army could make out what it was.

Crash!

The shadow lurched up, an undefined shape. Raminus drew his breathe in sharply realising what it was.

Crash!

A great tree crested the mountain, and it flicked its huge root over and hoisted itself over the ridge.

Crash!

"By the Nine! It's Falinesti! They brought the damned capital to us!" Raminus Polus shouted.

"Mages! Ready your fire magic! Raze the city! Arenthia and Falinesti both! Everyone else, fall back!" Modryn Oreyn yelled.

The mages began shooting fire balls at the giant tree as it took another huge step down the mountain.

Crash!

Sir Mazoga shot a desperate glace to Raminus, who had almost charged the Siege Crawler and was taking aim. She joined the throng of fleeing soldiers, knowing she could do nothing against the might of the Bosmer capital itself, and hating herself for it.

Crash!

"Falinesti itself! The city itself is their weapon!" Modryn barked into his speaking stone as he bolted. Raminus fired the Siege Crawler. The attack seared the foliage of the city, destroying houses and walkways. Screams of terror rang out from the leafy districts.

Crash! The tree was upon them.

Raminus raised his aim, attempting to take out the Cameron Palace, near the top of the tree. He charged the Siege Crawler.

Falinesti swiped with its huge roots, and smeared a fleeing regiment across the plains. Bosmer archers rained arrows down on the mages, injuring many.

Raminus threw immense fireballs into the lowermost branches, distracting many of the archers. However, this led them to aim for him. He barely managed to get his shield spell up in time.

The Siege Crawler fired, its flame pillar slamming into the trunk of the tree. The close range of the attack created recoil, and the Siege Crawler staggered back, gouging great rents in the earth. A huge crater was left in the side of the trunk, like a flaming maw.

The tree responded by sweeping a giant root at the Siege Crawler. The wood slammed into hard ebony, and the immense momentum to the tree drove the Siege Crawler into the air.

Raminus flew from the Siege Crawler into the air, too stunned to move. The Siege Crawler landed next to the river, and rolled to a halt, metal joints groaning loudly in protest. Raminus landed in the other side of the river, breaking his left arm and knocking him out for a moment.

A great shout went out from the immense tree. Raminus stirred awake, and rammed Barilzar's Mazed Band onto his finger.

"Summon!" He shouted at the ring, and he conjured up a dozen Fabricants into existence. He gaped at their half organic, half metallic makeup, as they charged at the Bosmer capital. Wood Elves and Igma swung down from the tree, hoping to finish off the last of the mages who were still flinging fireballs at the archers. The Fabricants dashed up the tree with their metal claws, and began to savage every Bosmer in sight.

Raminus dashed across the river, uncaring of his sodden robes. He ran up to the Siege Crawler and began to punch in a series of buttons on the control panel. The Twisted metal hulk groaned in protest.

"Damn!" Raminus slammed his good fist onto the panel. The Siege Crawler uttered a spurt of flame.

Falinesti loomed over the Mage and his broken contraption. Raminus looked at the busted Crawler in sorrow. Falinesti lifted a huge root preparing to crush the mangled machine. Raminus quickly entered a new sequence into the buttons, and shouted at the ring on his hand.

Falinesti brought down its root, but just before the root made contact with the smashed Daedric Siege Crawler, the machine exploded. Shrapnel hidden beneath the outer skin flew from the machine, fire spewing from every joint and rent in its armoured hide.

Falinesti was completely engulfed in flames. The flying pieces of twisted sharpened metal shredded the vegetation of the city, and the flame seared what was left. Many Bosmer were incinerated in the attack.

Sir Mazoga watched in dread as the city of Falinesti teetered comically, and fell. The great tree, nearly naked of leaves, exposing the houses, fell onto the ruins of Arenthia, covering the large crater by the Siege Crawler.

Modryn Oreyn placed a comforting hand on the Orc woman's shoulder as they stared at the carnage. They had no way of knowing if Raminus had survived that final attack. It had ensured them the victory, but at such a cost.

"He was a good man." Modryn simply told her.

_Year 4E2 12th of Sun's Dusk. Almalexia, Morrowind._

Raminus Polus shimmered into existence before the throne. Queen Morgiah stood up abruptly.

"What is this?" She demanded.

Burz gro-Khash stepped forward. "This is the Arch-Mage of Cyrodiil, Raminus Polus."

"I see. He looks injured, tend to him." Morgiah sat back down.

"Arch-Mage?" Burz shook the small man.

"By Mara! Is that you Burz?" Raminus rasped.

"Aye." The Orc answered.

"Then I made it? I'm not dead?" He asked.

"Aye and No. Though you look near it." Burz helped him to the healer's quarters.

"Mazoga!" Raminus hissed as he was seated.

He dug the speaking stone of his pocket. A long crack ran down it, rendering the crystal useless.

"Damn." He threw the stone away.

Burz raised an eyebrow, having never heard the normally mind mannered mage say anything harsh before.

"I need your Senche!" It was an order, not a request.

Burz nodded as the High Elf healer fussed over Raminus's broken arm. A few minutes later, Raminus charged out of the palace and down to were the Senche was being held.

_Year 4E2 13th of Sun's Dusk. The Elder Council Chambers, Cyrodiil._

"By the Nine! The Bosmer really moved Falinesti from its migration? And it was defeated? How?" Ri'rassi asked Modryn, who'd contacted her.

"Raminus Polus sacrificed the Siege Crawler. It was the only way…" The Dark Elf trailed off.

"And Raminus?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"We don't know. We looked everywhere and couldn't find him, thought judging from what's left of Falinesti, we wouldn't find much." Oreyn said sadly.

Ra'jissan grabbed the speaking stone off Ri'rassi.

"I think he's still alive." Ra'jissan told the Dark Elf.

Modryn, Ri'rassi and the rest of the Council drew in their breaths.

"I gave him Barilzar's Mazed Band, a magic ring which would take him to one of the Tribunal Cities of Morrowind. If he's alive, he'll contact us." Ra'jissan told him.

"I hope so." Modryn Oreyn replied.


	15. 14: The Tides Rise

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Chapter 14 – The Tides Rise

_Year 4E3 2nd of Morning Star. The Green Emperor Way, Imperial City, Cyrodiil._

Ri'rassi led Ja-Kha'jay back to the palace. The rapscallion had been playing in some mud somewhere. He'd vanished from sight an hour beforehand, and had returned covered in dirt and grime. She'd delivered a sharp smack to his bottom, like any mother disciplines her child. He'd burst into tears, and Ri'rassi fumed even more. He lad did not understand he could be assassinated. There were many people who did not want to see a half-Khajiit on the throne, even if he was a Septim. She led her son up the steps, where the palace guard opened the door for her. Her sharp Khajiiti hearing picked up a large four-legged creature approaching from behind her. She whirled around, to see a Senche collapse on the stairs below her, dumping the rider unceremoniously on the ground. Shocked recognition spread across her face.

"Raminus?" She gasped.

Raminus Polus was in poor shape. He had a sling on his arm, which had healed crooked. He hadn't let the healer set it properly, and it would need to be re-broken. He looked gaunt, his face pallid with malnutrition. His breathing was laboured, indicating a fever of some sort.

Ri'rassi swept down the stairs and tended to her friend. "Fetch Ocato, and a healer!" She barked to one of the guards, who immediately obeyed.

Ja-Kha'jay hid behind his mother, half-scared of the half dead man.

"You, get that Senche into the basement with the other one. Tend his wounds like you'd tend your own." Ri'rassi told the other guard, who complied, motioning to more guards to help him carry the huge beast.

Ri'rassi picked the Arch-Mage up off the ground, pulling an arm over her shoulder. Ja-Kha'jay picked up Raminus' staff, unsure as to what to do, as he watched his Mama carry the strange man inside. He looked confused, he'd never seen his mother so close to any man other than Ocato.

"Ja-Kha'jay." Ocato called as he dashed around the corner, a healer trailing him.

Ja-Kha'jay looked startled, and dropped the staff. "Mama! Strange Man!" He pointed inside.

Ocato knelt down and gave Raminus' staff back to the lad. He hoisted the Crown Prince onto his hip and dashed into the castle. He climbed the stairs into the Royal Suite, and found Ri'rassi dumping Raminus onto the bed in Mazoga's old room.

"By the Nine! The man's half dead!" Ocato hissed.

"Not if I can help it." The healer charged into and ejected Ri'rassi and Ocato, Ja-Kha'jay still in his arms.

"Good boy, Ja-Kha'jay. I'll take that." Ri'rassi took the staff from her son, and laid it on the table.

"Who was that?" The Prince asked, his vocabulary a little better.

"That was Mummy's friend, Raminus Polus. He is very sick." Ri'rassi told her son.

"Daddy's friend too?" Ja-Kha'jay twisted his around to look at his carrier's face.

"Yes. And Daddy's boss." Ocato told the lad.

"Well, he does out rank you." Ri'rassi smiled at Ocato, though worry still showed in her eyes.

"Father Martin's friend too?" Ja-Kha'jay asked.

"No. Your father didn't know Raminus," Ri'rassi told him. "And you ask too many questions."

Ja-Kha'jay squirmed around in Ocato's arms. "Down, Down!" he squealed.

"Not till you've had a bath!" Ocato told him. "You're filthy!"

Ja-Kha'jay made a face.

_Year 4E3 2nd of Morning Star. Dune, Elsweyr._

"He's alive?" Mazoga hissed.

"How is he?" Modryn asked the Empress Regent.

"He has a broken arm which needs to be reset." Ri'rassi told the Dark Elf.

A painful scream echoed from Modryn's speaking stone. The Orc, Dunmer and Khajiit all winced at the sound.

"I think the healer had to re-break the arm." Ri'rassi said.

"When will the Arch-Mage be able to return?" Modryn asked.

"Once he's healed. He's hasn't had much to eat since he left Almalexia. What he did get was caught by S'rin, the Senche. With some decent food, he should be on his feet in a couple of days. That arm though, will take some time." Ri'rassi explained.

"Very Well. We've received word the Mane has retreated to Torval, preparing for a siege." Modryn told her.

"What of the Siege Crawler? Anything salvageable?" The Empress Regent asked.

"Naught but scrap iron. With the Mane retreating to Torval, he's placed the No-Quin-al desert between us. An effective barrier." Modryn explained.

"There are few oases in the desert. Horses will be useless. Lord M'kall has no use for camels that close to Cyrodiil, and Dune was obliterated. Rimmen would be the only other place to purchase the animals. Perhaps the guar from Morrowind would be better suited." Ri'rassi pondered.

"The guar live in a harsh environment, ash planes, blight storms, little vegetation. Its seems parts of Morrowind are very desert-like indeed." Modryn confirmed.

"Alright. As soon as Raminus is healed, he will ride with Ocato and me to Riverhold. We'll gather some farmers and muster the guar. Gather your cavalry and send them to Riverhold. Meanwhile, you travel down the Valenwood border, so you don't have to face the desert. We'll arrange for the Argonians to march on Torval, if they can get around Leyawiin, Alabaster and Corinth. Knowing the slipperiness of the Argonians, they can do that easily. The Bretons will surround the southern coast on my orders. See you outside Torval." Ri'rassi broke contact.

"The Empress Regent is marching to battle?" Mazoga asked.

"It seems so. Odd, given her condition." Modryn answered.

"What do you mean?"

"She's pregnant." Oreyn told her.

"Go Ocato."

_Year 4E3 14th of First Seed. Off the coast of the Quin-Rawl Peninsula, Elsweyr._

Water splashed up the sides of the warships as its prow sliced through the dark depths.

The standard flying from the stern was Breton, identifying it as part of the fleet moving to surround the Khajiiti province of Elsweyr. The Confederacy ships had not been sighted yet, and the Captain assumed the Mane had given up to the forces surrounding him. The moons, Masser and Secunda were new, so no moonlight fell onto the sea, rendering everything black. A mage stood in the crow's nest, casting an eerie magical light on the sea. Nothing had been sighted, other than Dreugh, who rose to the surface in mild interest. A small ship darted in front of the warship.

Crunch! The mage spotted broken planks of wood floating by, and assumed the small ship was sunk. However, just outside the mage-light, the small ship sailed on, having tossed aside a crate, thinking to fool the Bretons into thinking they had been killed. The Khajiit on board smiled a toothy grin. The Mane's plan was working so far.

_Year 4E3 9th of Rain's Hand. The Ne-Quin-al Desert, North of Orcrest, Elsweyr._

Raminus slumped forward, succumbing to the heat. He was dressed in a budi, a traditional Khajiit garb, better suited to the desert than his mages robes. His mount, S'rin, slowed to a halt, allowing Raminus to drink from his water-skin without spilling a drop. Raminus pour some into his friends mouth, knowing the Senche was grateful. Once they were sated, S'rin picked up his pace, and strode beside Ri'rassi and Ocato, who were riding J'urn, the other Senche confiscated from J'manna. Unlike S'rin, J'urn had not left the Imperial City since Ri'rassi had taken him in. He'd grown fat and heavy with all the attention from the palace guards, whom he'd become friends with. Now however, he was striding across his home desert, glad to be back, yet missing the luxury of the Palace. He'd had difficulty matching S'rin's pace, but as the desert thinned him down, he was finding it easier. Ocato had noticed Raminus and S'rin fall back then rejoin and said nothing. The heat was taking its toll on the High Elf too. He too was dressed in a budi, as was the Empress Regent herself. He sat behind her, wondering how she could tolerate the blazing sun. She sat calmly, knowing she was perfectly adapted for the desert. She handed her water-skin to her lover, knowing he'd already exhausted his own. If they were lucky they would reach the next oasis by nightfall. Ocato tapped her shoulder, giving the water back to her. He leaned forward, almost fainting in the glaring sunlight. Ri'rassi twisted her head, and saw Ocato's hood had fallen back. She pulled the white hood back over his head, as unconsciousness took hold of him. She reached back and tied his sleeves together, looping them over her shoulders so he would not fall of.

"Is there no end to this cursed desert?" Raminus asked, the heat making him irritable.

"We are not far from Orcrest, though we won't make it today." Ri'rassi said.

Raminus sighed deeply, pulling his hood even further over his face, so that only his mouth and chin were exposed.

Ri'rassi smiled, then gasped as she felt her unborn child kick. She lovingly rubbed the growing bump on her stomach, watching the desert ahead of them. Her host of guar-riders rode behind the Senche, their mounts too skittish to get any closer to the large cats.

_Year4E3 30th of Second Seed. North of the city of Torval, Elsweyr._

Modryn Oreyn greeted the Empress Regent and her host of Guar riders into their camp. They arrived at dusk, Azura's star gleaming low in the evening sky. Masser and Secunda were about to rise, and the cool night air was refreshing. The temperature was not much cooler than the desert, but the air was humid, worse than the deserts dry heat.

"Welcome to our encampment, Empress Regent." Modryn bowed.

Ri'rassi jumped down from J'urn's back, her late pregnancy not hindering the litheness of her race.

"I'm glad to be her, and by Mara, it is good to see you face to face after so many months." Ri'rassi clasped Modryn's hand, shaking firmly.

"Never thought I'd see guar in Elsweyr." The Dunmer shook his head, eyeing the great pinkish reptiles.

"Never thought I'd see a Dark Elf in Elsweyr." Ocato clapped Oreyn on the back jokingly.

"Where is Mazoga?" Ri'rassi asked.

"In her tent I think." Modryn pointed.

They looked around just in time to see Raminus Polus get yanked into the tent. Ocato cocked his head in amazement, whilst Ri'rassi and Modryn cast each other knowing glances.

"I take it you left the Crown Prince in the Imperial Palace." Modryn led them between rows of tents.

"Yes, We left him in the care of his Aunt Ahnassi and Uncle Ra'jissan." Ri'rassi nodded. "He seems to get along with his young cousin?"

"Two peas in a pod, those two." Ri'rassi smiled widely.

"When is the next one due?" Oreyn asked.

"Soon. Too soon." Ri'rassi sighed, rubbing her large bump as Oreyn led her into a lavish tent. "I must have been pregnant for longer before I realised. It's looking more and more like the child will be born here in Elsweyr." She plopped onto a large cushion.

"Right, I'll leave you get settled. Is there anything you'd like?" The Dunmer asked.

"No. We'll be fine thanks." Ocato dismissed the mer, who vanished quickly.

Ri'rassi flopped back on the cushion, an arm draped over her face. Ocato sat down beside her, an arm around her shoulders.

"By Mara it feels good to lie down." The Khajiit woman sighed.

"It has been a long ride…" Ocato whispered in her ear. Her ear flicked when Ocato's warm breath washed over it.

"That tickles." She scolded gently.

Ocato gave her a playful look, and gently touched the delicate hairs, causing her ear to flick again. Ri'rassi's tail started twitching as she tickled her mer lover.

_Year 4E3 3rd of Mid Year. The Mane's Palace, Torval, Elsweyr._

"Right, lay out the situation, and don't gloss over any details." Nhad-hatta IV demanded of his Cathay general, tail twitching in mild irritation.

"Yes Mane. The Imperial Army is camped a day's march from the northern edge of the city. They lost the Siege Crawler to the Bosmer, so we don't have that threat to worry about. There are Bosmer and Altmer regiments just beyond the Valenwood border ready to march on us. The Argonians of Black Marsh have marched under the Topal Sea, and have gathered to the west of the city limits. The Breton navy has completely surrounded the coast, meaning nothing goes in or out. We are unsure if S'Nash managed to get through…" The general told the Mane, wincing as the Mane picked up an ornate vase.

"Is there no hope?" The Mane asked, toying with the fragile vessel.

"If S'Nash did get through, then we hope to Oblivion and back that they listen." The general answered.

"What of the Command of the gathered armies?" The Mane continued to trun the case over and over in his clawed handed.

"General Lizard-of-the-Deep leads the Argonian armies. Our informants have been unable to ascertain the command of the Altmer and Bosmer armies. The Imperial army seems to be lead by Arch-Mage Raminus Polus. He led the march on Arenthia and secured the victory over Falinesti. He has two advisors, both capable fighters. The Dark Elf, Modryn Oreyn, Guildmaster of the Cyrodiil Fighter's Guild. The other is Sir MAzoga, Knight-Errant of the Order of the White Stallion. She helped the Count and Countess of Leyawiin escape…" The general explained.

"Go on…" The Mane gestured, before continuing to play with the vase.

"We have received word that the Empress Regent herself has ridden across the Ne-Quin-Al desert to lead her men against us. She has brought many guar-riders with her, significantly increasing their numbers. She also brought her Altmer consort with her." The general told the Mane.

The Mane's ears laid back and he snarled deeply. He flung the vase at his general, who dodged it. Nhad-hatta's tail flicked back and forth in his rage.

"Mother of that cursed half-breed heir! And she brought her pet High Elf jekosiit! Ready the men, and prepare for a siege." He really wasn't going to enjoy this.


	16. 15: Dance of the JaKha'jay 2

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Chapter 15 – Dance of the Ja-Kha'jay (2)

_Year 4E3 19th of Mid Year. Outside the city of Torval, Elsweyr._

Ri'rassi looked out at the city sprawling city in the jungle. The Mane had prepared well for an assault on the city. His men had built huge walls around the city, from palm trees and limestone. The walls were rough, but they would do their job. Archers lined the walls, waiting to take out as many as possible. In the heart of the city, the Mane's palace, a towering monolith built of Valenwood oak, limestone and sandstone. Surrounding the palace were great thick walls. The only weak point was the gates, which looked like they were made from palm logs and iron. Ri'rassi had ordered some soldiers to go into the jungle and chop down the biggest, heaviest tree they could find. The men had done so, and quickly fashioned it into a ram. The ram had twenty men on either side, each wearing a Ring of Feather. Nonetheless the ram still moved slowly.

Mazoga had ordered a number of pike men to guard the ram as it made its way to the city. She herself was among that number. Modryn Oreyn had gained a guar and was commanding the guar riders who were flanking the ram and its protectors. Raminus Polus, on S'Rin, rode behind, ready to fling spells at anyone who challenged the ram. His battlemages marched behind him, readying their magic. Behind the mages, the rest of the general infantry marched, headed by Jauffre, who'd ridden with Ri'rassi, Ocato and Raminus from Riverhold. At the very rear of this train, on the hilltop overlooking the city, rode Ri'rassi and Ocato, the former unwilling to put her unborn child at risk in battle.

From their vantage point, they could see the Argonians closing in from the east, and the Elves marching from the west. War horns sounded and drums boomed as the armies marched on Torval. Ri'rassi spurred J'Urn forward, knowing the battle would soon begin.

The Argonians reached the city first, their highly trained archers picking off the Mane's defenders one by one. The Mane's archers however, concentrated on the infantry that crowed the base of the wall. Many Argonians fell before the Khajiit archers were distracted by magic flying over their heads from the Altmer Legion. The small Bosmer archers were weaving in between their taller cousins, loosing arrows with incredible accuracy. Soon the Imperials arrived, joining the maelstrom. Soldiers swarmed around the city, many trying to avoid the arrows raining down on them. The ram lumbered up to the walls.

Boom!

The ram slammed into the wall with the effort of forty men. The wall wobbled a bit, testament to its hasty construction. The archers' next volley went wild from the jolt.

Boom!

The men swung the ram again; the wall structure began to come apart a bit. The archers jumped down into the interior of the city, knowing the wall was going to fall. They quickly armed themselves with great curved scimitars.

Boom!

The wall held itself a little longer. The Altmer mages were using their telekinesis spells to pick large rocks off the top of the slowly crumbling wall and hurl them inside. A few of the Mane's army were killed by the falling debris, but most managed to dodge it with their superior speed and agility.

Boom!

A split appeared in the wall, the wood and stone no longer holding together properly. The Khajiit steeled themselves.

Boom! Crash!

The wall came down. The Imperials, Argonians, Altmer and Bosmer poured through the new opening. Many were cut down as they came through the wall, but many more survived, attacking all Khajiit on sight. Khajiit mages stood on rooftops, flinging fire spells at the ram, hoping it would catch aflame.

"Protect the Ram!" Mazoga roared to the Guar riders, who poured into the city before them.

"Protect the Ram!" Modryn repeated the shout to his men.

The guars charged at Khajiit, biting with their peg like teeth and kicking with their claws. Their riders swung their swords and hewed through the Khajiit forces.

Mazoga tightened her grip on the branch before her. She swore as a Bosmer archer ran past her, startling her.

"You Bosmer!" She snarled.

The Bosmer whirled around.

"Take out those damned mages!" Mazoga growled, struggling over the body of a fallen soldier.

The Bosmer nodded and aimed his bow. Three quick shots downed three of the mages, and the Bosmer took off, aiming for more of the spell casters.

Raminus and S'rin made it through the wall, S'rin leaping over the ram to tear the throat from a Khajiit mage. Raminus cast a mass healing spell on everyone holding the ram.

"By the Nine! Senche-Raht!" Modryn Oreyn shouted.

One of the great cats climbed over a house, and swung its massive fist at Modryn, killing his guar and knocking the mer unconscious.

Raminus saw this, and cast a burden spell on the battle-cat. Arrows flew at it and the Senche-Raht looked like a pin-cushion by the time it was finally killed. Raminus Polus grabbed Modryn Oreyn and slung the unconscious elf over S'rin's shoulders.

Slowly the joined armies made their way through the streets, finding themselves before the walls of the Mane's Palace. No archers defended the walls.

"Ram the doors!" Ri'rassi shouted from the very rear of the throng. The order was relayed to the front, and the resounding boom of wood on wood sounded.

Ri'rassi, Ocato and J'Urn pushed their way through the army.

Boom!

The ram hit the gates again. J'Urn spotted S'rin next to the ram, and snarled at everyone around him to move. Ri'rassi patted her mount on the neck.

"Easy lad." She told him.

J'Urn snorted.

Boom!

The gates rattled loudly, and the wood began to crack. Ri'rassi watched as the men and women swung the ram again.

Boom! Crack!

The wooden bar on the other side of the doors broke and the doors swung inwards, opening into the courtyard. Inside the castle waited the Mane on his palanquin, surrounded by a dozen body guards. Behind him stood two Senche-Raht. The Imperials began to move into the castle; only to be stopped by Ri'rassi.

"Halt!" She commanded.

Her army froze. She spurred J'Urn through the gates.

"Let's see if we can finish this like civilised people." Ri'rassi addressed her army.

She turned to the Mane and his burly bodyguards. She dismounted from J'Urn, Ocato following suit.

"Mane Nhad-Hatta." She said, bowing.

"I don't think you need to bow to him Empress Regent." Ocato said in a formal manner.

"Silence High Elf!" The Mane roared. "The Empress Regent respects laws of our culture."

Ocato flinched at the reprimand. Ri'rassi pulled on his robes, signalling for him to shut up and do as she does. He sunk to the ground beside his lover, unsure of what to do.

"Now you may rise." The Mane waved his hand.

The Senche bounded forward and shut the castle gates. Ri'rassi jumped up and whirled around.

"Don't worry. This is between you and I, Empress Regent. I don't want any interference." The Mane said calmly.

Ri'rassi laid her ears back and flicked her tail back and forth in extreme agitation.

"Shall we negotiate your surrender then?" She snarled.

"Naturally. My army is dead, and my city captured, what else is there to do?" The Mane told her.

"Well then, will you accept Imperial rule, and return Leyawiin to Cyrodiil?" Ri'rassi asked, squeezing her palms to calm herself.

"I would accept Imperial rule. But the half-breed waiting to take the throne disgusts me. A filthy half-breed, who's father just happened to be the last Septim. And I see you are with child Empress Regent. Who is the father? Your pet Altmer? Bringing another filthy half-breed into the world!" The Mane spoke calmly.

Ri'rassi snarled deeply at the statement, and Ocato readied his staff.

"You dare speak of my child that way?" Ri'rassi growled in a low voice.

"And yet, I wonder what you would do about it?" The Mane taunted. "You see, you are out numbered."

The Mane's bodyguards drew their scimitars.

"This is between you and I." Ri'rassi drew her sword, but dropped to the ground as a spasm of pain ripped through her.

"What is happening?" The Mane demanded.

"She is birthing." One of the bodyguards answered. A female. In fact she was the beggar from Leyawiin, recruited into the Mane's personal guard when she'd shown exceptional combat skills.

"What! I forbid you to birth on my courtyard!" The Mane screeched, as if that would make a difference.

The lady bodyguard sheathed her sword, and approached the Empress Regent. She gently gripped the Khajiit woman by the arm, and began to lead her away.

"Where are you going!" The Mane demanded.

"Removing the Empress Regent from male eyes while she births." The bodyguard answered.

The Mane snorted in exasperation. "As you please."

Soon Ocato and J'Urn were alone with the Mane and his bodyguards. He fingered his staff in worry, not taking his eyes off the door Ri'rassi had vanished through.

"And what do you think of a half-breed in the throne, ex-High Chancellor Ocato?" The Mane addressed him.

Ocato was taken aback, he hadn't expected the Mane to speak to him.

"Yes, I do know who you are. Now I asked your opinion." The Mane told him.

"I love the Crown Prince like my own son. I willingly accept him as heir." Ocato answered.

"Yes, but he's not your own is he? How does it feel, knowing your lover has lain with another man?" The Mane was trying to make him angry.

Ocato took a deep breath before answering. "I accept that he is not my son. I however do not care that she has been with another man. I have known her longer than she knew Martin Septim. Indeed, the Empress Regent is hardly the only woman I've lain with, and she knows it." Ocato told him.

"Explain." The Mane said simply.

"I had a wife and son. They were killed during the Oblivion Crisis." Ocato conceded.

"I see. Anyway, I thought the Altmer were obsessed with the purity of their bloodlines. Why would one want to father a half-breed?" The Mane snorted, hoping that barb would take hold. It did.

"I would father children with anyone I loved, whether of a different race or not, and don't let anyone think otherwise." Ocato growled almost like a Khajiit, a habit he'd picked up off his lover. He raised his staff.

"And so you are ostracised from the Altmer community. I never knew High Elves would do that to one of their own people, but well, that's the Altmer for you. Stubborn and arrogant." The Mane chuckled.

Ocato fired a warning shot over the Mane's head. The Mane's bodyguards reacted quickly, bounding forward and surrounding the High Elf. Nhad-Hatta raised a clawed hand, stopping the guards.

"This is between him and I." The Mane picked up a scimitar and placed the blade behind his head. He gripped his mane, and with a deft stroke, he cut off the braids. The elaborately knotted mane fell to the ground, and Nhad-Hatta stood. He cricked his neck and jumped down from his palanquin. His bodyguards stared at him in disbelief.

Ocato watched as the Mane flexed his muscles. Nhad-Hatta approached him, placing the scimitar between them. Ocato summoned a Daedric claymore and got ready to fight.

"Let's see if this Altmer jekosiit would die for a child not his own." The Mane snarled, then charged.

Ocato tried to dodge, but the Mane's sword cut through his robe, nicking his golden skin. The Mane's momentum carried him past Ocato who swung his claymore at the passing figure, missing the Khajiit by a hair.

Nhad-Hatta whirled around, and using an elaborate pattern of footsteps and motions, he swung his scimitar again. Ocato blocked with his claymore, which was knocked out of his hands. The Mane swung again, and Ocato hit him with a paralysis spell. The mer summoned another claymore and swung it at the Khajiit. The spell wore off and the Mane ducked. The claymore swished over his head, and the Khajiit again knocked it out of Ocato's hands.

"You clearly don't know how to use a two-handed sword, so why bother?" The Mane taunted.

"Alright then." Ocato shot a bolt of lightning at the Mane, which at close range the Mane could not dodge.

The Mane spasmed in pain, dropping his scimitar. Ocato quickly cast a healing spell on himself as the Mane picked himself up. Nhad-Hatta extended his claws, and snarled.

"Thought you smelled like a mage." He hissed.

He lunged at Ocato swiping with his sharp claws. He tore at Ocato's face, raking his claws across the High Elf's cheeks. Ocato drew back a fist and punched the Mane squarely on the jaw. The Mane recoiled, and Ocato shocked him again. As the Mane writhed on the ground, Ocato hastily healed his broken knuckles. The Mane was up again in a minute, and he watched the mer for a minute waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He found it, leaping when Ocato cast another healing spell. He landed on top of the startled Elf, and tore with his claws and biting with his sharp Khajiit teeth. Ocato punched the Mane again, and as the Mane jumped back the Khajiit was hit by a massive paw. The Mane flew across the courtyard as a snarling J'Urn yanked Ocato to his feet by his teeth.

"Thanks friend." Ocato snatched up the Mane's scimitar and dashed over to the Khajiit.

Nhad-Hatta lifted his head to find his own sword at his throat, and the Altmer jekosiit at the other end of it.

"I…I am defeated." The Mane deflated visibly.

Ocato removed the blade, and offered a hand up. The Mane retracted his claws and took the offered hand.

"At last an end to the bloodshed. At least for now." The Mane limped back to his palanquin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ocato asked.

"The Sons of the Serpent will have my head, but no matter." The Mane dismissed the subject.

Ocato looked troubled.

"Come, let us partake of the sugar, to celebrate our newfound peace." The Mane motioned to the Elf, who followed obligingly.

_Year 4E3 19th of Mid Year. The Mane's Palace, Torval, Elsweyr._

Ri'rassi cradled the infant close. She was weak after giving birth, but the friendly bodyguard helped her along the passageway. They'd found the courtyard empty save a few pools of blood, of both the Mane's and Ocato's from the scent of it. They'd then heard a peal of raucous laughter from the main hall. And now Ri'rassi held her breath as she opened the door, and saw the Mane, Ocato, J'Urn and a couple of the bodyguards eating Moon Sugar and drinking Jhab'dan a Khajiiti drink.

"Come Empress Regent, Join Us!" The Mane called.

Ri'rassi approached cautiously, unsure if what she was seeing was to be believed. Ocato quickly got up and come over to her.

"A girl." Ri'rassi told him, tears in her eyes but grinning widely.

"Just like we wanted." Ocato held his arms out.

"Yes, just like we wanted." Ri'rassi passed the newborn to him.

Ocato stared at his child, fatherly love in his eyes. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother." He whispered.

Ri'rassi hugged her lover, and took the baby back.

"Decided on a name yet?" Ocato asked, tenderly stroking the top of his daughters head.

"Nope, you pick one." Ri'rassi told him.

"Ailura?" He suggested.

"Sound good to me." She said, kissing the mer.

"Ohmes!" The Mane called out.

Ri'rassi turned to the group, eyes lingering on the maneless Mane. She felt a giggle rise to her lips.

"What did you do to him?" Ri'rassi asked Ocato.

"He did it himself." Ocato smiled, and Ri'rassi saw the scabbed over scratches on Ocato's arm.

She patted the mer on his arm, casting a healing spell as she did so.

"The child is an Ohmes?" The Mane asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't been watching the moons." Ri'rassi admitted.

"Then it is a good thing I did. Ohmes the child is." He said.

"Raminus, Mazoga and Modryn?" The Empress Regent asked.

"We should put them at ease." Ocato agreed. He led the way out of the palace and into the courtyard, Ri'rassi and Nhad-Hatta following closely.

The two Senche-Raht who'd been guarding the gates now pulled them open, revealing Raminus Polus pacing up and down the threshold. He, Mazoga and Modryn turned to the now open gates. The army, which had been murmuring quietly, was now silent in anticipation.

"Loyal Soldiers of Tamriel!" Ocato shouted, his voice carrying over the crowd.

"The Empire is whole once more!" He cried, and a joyous shout went out from the gathered army.


	17. 16: The Eye of the Storm

Dance of the ja-Kha'jay.

By Lakyan.

Chapter 16 – The Eye of the Storm

_Year 4E3 27th of Mid Year. Torval, Elsweyr._

Ri'rassi loosed the guy cables on her tent. The sun bleached canvas structure collapsed in on itself, and Ocato was encased in a cloth shroud. Ri'rassi chuckled and pulled the canvas off, rolling it into a tight parcel. All around them the army was packing up camp and preparing for the long march home. Packaged tents were being loaded onto the guar, who groaned at the new task. Men, mer and beastfolk ran around in seemingly pointless circles.

"So what's the plan? Are we going to cross the desert this time?" Raminus asked, carrying his tent in one hand, very obviously using a feather spell.

Ri'rassi glanced at the makeshift crib nearby, where her daughter slept, despite the noisy camp. "No. We will head for Leyawiin and head up the Niben." She answered.

Raminus nodded and vanished with his tent.

"Fair enough." Ocato said, binding the tent poles with leather straps.

"I just don't know if J'Urn wants to stay or come with us." Ri'rassi told the mer.

"Why don't you ask him?" Ocato motioned to the Senche, who stood on the edge of the camp, head low and ears laid back. His tail drooped low, signalling distress.

Ri'rassi took her sleeping child and walked over to the great cat, leaving Ocato to finish with the tent.

"I haven't officially introduced you two yet. Ailura, this is Uncle J'Urn. He is mother's friend. J'Urn, this is Ailura." Ri'rassi held the infant up.

J'Urn gently nudged the infant with his nose, and then licked the baby's sparsely furred head. He grunted approval.

"Now, what's up lad?" Ri'rassi asked.

J'Urn sat up straighter, and pushed his muzzle out, denying his distress.

"Ah, come now clan mate, I saw you a minute ago. Something's wrong." Ri'rassi prodded his shoulder.

J'Urn turned his massive head to the Mane's palace, and huffed gently. He then twisted his head north, and made the same sound.

"I see. Well it's up to you. The ride home wouldn't be the same without you friend." Ri'rassi patted the Senche on his shoulder, and wandered back to Ocato.

The Altmer had finished packing the poles, and was loading them onto a guar. He fastened the straps and turned to Ri'rassi, who handed their daughter to him. Ri'rassi smiled at him, and turned to pick up the crib, and was batted to the ground by a massive paw. J'urn stood over her and licked the side of her face, rough tongue brushing her fur at odd angles.

"J'Urn?" She asked in surprise.

Ocato laughed as Ri'rassi pushed the large cat off her and stood up. J'Urn rubbed his head against hers, and she returned the gesture.

"Alright then, you're coming with us then." Ri'rassi said.

J'Urn nodded comically, and huffed in affirmation.

Not too far away Raminus Polus was wondering what his friend wanted. S'Rin was pacing around him, letting out a low whuffing sound.

"I don't understand friend." Raminus told him.

S'rin walked over to Raminus's belongings and lifted them up. He dropped them into Raminus' arms, and knelt down. A passing Senche-Raht who'd watched the entire debacle picked the Arch –Mage up by his waist and placed him gently on S'rin's back.

"You want to come with me?" Raminus asked.

S'rin huffed and nodded, pacing towards Mazoga who watched in amusement.

"I have no idea where you'd sleep, the Arcane University doesn't cater for such unusual people." Raminus slapped the Senche's shoulders playfully.

S'Rin shrugged his shoulders comically, eliciting a light giggle from Mazoga.

"Well, alright then." Raminus rubbed the cat's shoulders affectionately.

_Year 4E3 7th of Hearthfire. Ra'jissan's Chambers, Imperial Palace, Cyrodiil._

The maid bustled into the room, ready to do the mornings cleaning. She dusted the tables, and swept the ashes from the hearth. She approached a large pile of washing, and knelt down to pick it up.

"Boo!" Ja-Kha'jay shouted, leaping out of the pile, clothes flying everywhere.

The maid staggered back, heart beating quickly in fright.

"Oh, you scared me your Highness!" She clasped a hand over her chest, exaggerating her fright.

Ja-Kha'jay giggled, as did Yari, who emerged from the clothes pile beside him. Their peals of laughter echoed in the room. The maid could not help but join in. The two dashed from the room, long tails trailing behind them. They dashed down the hallway, and out through the doors, past Baurus and Caroline. They dashed down the stairs and made their way to Ra'jissan's office.

The Khajiit man sat at the desk, looking with an annoyed expression at the large amount of paperwork piled up. In came the two young children, Yari giggling, even though she could not yet talk, and Ja-Kha'jay talking a mile a minute about something unintelligible.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked the two, his mood instantly improving at the huge grins the two wore.

"We scareded the maid!" Ja-Kha'jay laughed.

"Oh really, I bet that was fun." Ra'jissan said, a grin creeping up his Khajiiti cheeks.

"Show us some magic Uncle!" Ja-Kha'jay demanded.

"Alright then," Ra'jissan sat back in his chair. He placed a hand out, palm up, and conjured a fireball, which danced a bit.

"Oooohh!" Yari and Ja-Kha'jay said in unison.

"Another!" the Crown Prince asked.

Ra'jissan placed hand on top of his paperwork and froze it in a block of ice. This made him grin, and the two children giggle some more.

"Chancellor Ra'jissan?" came a light tap on the door.

"Yes?" Ra'jissan answered, spying a palace guard outside the door.

"The Empress Regent has returned to the city. She will be here in a few minutes." The guard told him.

"Very well." Ra'jissan dismissed the man, and looked at the two children.

Ja-Kha'jay looked like he was about to fall over himself in joy, and Yari stared blankly at her cousin.

"Come on then kids, lets go see them." Ra'jissan took their hands and led then out of the palace.

At the far end of the Green Emperor Way, the city gates opened and in came Ri'rassi and Ocato, atop J'Urn. Ri'rassi spied her son, and jumped down off J'Urn's back. Ocato, carefully dismounted, cradling his daughter.

"Ja-Kha'jay!" Ri'rassi called, dashing toward her son.

"Mummy!" The young half-Khajiit squealed when she scooped him into her arms and cuddled him close.

"You've got so big!" She whispered to him, overjoyed to see her son after months apart.

"Daddy!" Ja-Kha'jay squealed as Ocato approached, reaching out for a hug from Ri'rassi's arms.

"Hold on, lad." Ocato said.

"Ja-Kha'jay, meet Ailura, your new sister." Ri'rassi held her son close enough to see the tiny infant.

"Hello." He said, staring at baby.

Ailura waved balled fists through the air, and batted Ja-Kha'jay over the nose. He recoiled, and jerked in Ri'rassi's arms. She let her son down. Ocato passed Ailura to her, and scooped up Ja-Kha'jay. The boy gave him an affectionate hug.

"You should see what Uncle did to his papers!" He told Ocato.

"What?" Ocato raised an eyebrow at the Khajiit man standing nearby.

"Let's just say they won't be filled out for a while." Ra'jissan said sheepishly, balancing his daughter on his hip.

Ocato laughed softly, he knew how Ra'jissan felt, having had the role for many years. He'd done the same thing on more than one occasion. He'd even done worse, completely incinerating a pile after a particularly hard day. Of course no one had found out about that.

"Come, you must be tired and hungry." Ra'jissan ushered them into the palace.

His sister and her Altmer mate followed obligingly.


End file.
